What If ?
by yeppo1004
Summary: Luhan dan sehun sudah ditakdirkan sejak mereka lahir kedunia, namun waktu dan keadaan yang membuat mereka terpisah dan akhirnya di pertemukan. Namun bagaimana jika takdir itu berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lain, masihkan mereka menyebutnya takdir. HunHan, ChanBaek Slight KaiSoo. GenderSwitch !Gs for Uke. dont be silent reader.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : What If ?**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Slight KaiSoo**

 **Luhan dan sehun sudah ditakdirkan sejak mereka lahir kedunia, namun waktu dan keadaan yang membuat mereka terpisah dan akhirnya di pertemukan. Namun bagaimana jika takdir itu berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lain, masihkan mereka menyebutnya takdir.**

 **Fanfic ini asli buatan author, author hanya pinjam nama dan karakter. Dont bash ! Happy Reading.**

Pagi yang cerah di hari senin, matahari sudah menunjukkan sinar dan kehangatannya. Namun gadis cantik dengan rambut kecoklatannya masih Setia bergelut dengan bantal guling dan selimut, menutup mata rusanya yang Indah. Suara alarm yang di aturnya seperti lullaby yang membuatnya menyelami alam mimpinya semakin dalam. Sebuah suara yang keluar dari ponselnya membuat tidur gadis itu terganggu. Membuatnya terpaksa mengambil ponsel yang berada di atas bantalnya dengan masih memejamkan matanya.

"yeoboseyo" ucap gadis itu dengan suara yang pelan, masih dengan memejamkan matanya

"apa ini dengan nona Luhan" ucap suara seorang gadis disebrang sana.

"ne, siapa ini" Luhan membuka matanya dan berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"aku Baekhyun, aku hanya ingin mengingatkan bahwa kurang dari 15 menit dosen yang super galak akan memulai perkuliahan"

"apa maksudmu" Luhan melihat ponselnya bukan untuk melihat siapa yang menelpon tapi melihat sesuatu yang lain dan seketika itu matanya membulat saat melihat jam menunjukkan pukul 7.45 AM. Perkuliahannya akan di mulai jam 8.00 AM. Luhan melempar ponsel nya ke kasur tanpa memperdulikan Baekhyun, orang yang masih menelponnya. Luhan segera menuju kamar mandi, hanya mencuci muka dan menggosok giginya tanpa mandi, mengganti bajunya dengan kemeja serta celana jeans hitam dan menyemprotkan minyak wangi diseluruh tubuhnya.

'aish, kalau aku terlambat, mati kau Luhan' rutuk Luhan dalam hati. Luhan segera mengambil tas dan ponselnya, memakai sepatu tanpa kaos kaki dan berlari menuju sekolahnya. Beruntung jarak apartemen dan kampusnya cukup dekat sehingga kurang dari satu menit perkuliahan dimulai Luhan sudah duduk manis di kursinya disamping Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah, terima Kasih sudah membangunkan ku" ucap Luhan berupaya mengatur nafasnya.

"ne, beruntunglah kamu Luhan mempunyai sahabat yang perhatian sepertiku" membuat Luhan langsung memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat.

"apakah kau tidak mandi tadi?.bau parfum mu sangat menyengat" Baekhyun menutup hidungnya sambil melepas pelukan Luhan dan menatap Luhan sinis. Luhan hanya nyengir menunjukkan gigi putihnya . membuat Baekhyun memutar bola matanya.

Luhan gadis cantik, dengan mata rusa yang Indah dan bibir tipis serta rambut hitam kecoklatan, tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi dan juga tidak berisi diumurnya yang ke 21 tahun. Luhan menghidupi dirinya sendiri sejak masuk SHS dengan Bekerja di sebuah Cafe, sebelumnya Luhan tinggal di panti asuhan karna orang tuanya sudah meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan mobil, saat itu Luhan yang masih berusia 2 tahun sedang dititipkan dirumah pengasuhnya.

Baekhyun gadis manis dengan wajah baby face, memiliki mata seperti anjing kecil, bibir yang tipis dan rambut yang hitam. Berbeda dengan Luhan, orang tua Baekhyun adalah seorang pengusaha di busan dan Baekhyun tinggal disebuah apartemen mewah di seoul, Baekhyun pindah ke Seoul karna ingin melanjutkan pendidikannya.

"Lu. aku dengar hari ini ada mahasiswa pindahan dari china dikampus kita" Baekhyun melirik Luhan yang sedang memainkan ponselnya.

"terus"ucap Luhan cuek masih memainkan ponselnya.

Baekhyun mengambil ponsel Luhan, membuat Luhan melotot kearah Baekhyun.

"lihat aku Lu. ketika aku sedang berbicara" ucap Baekhyun balas melototi Luhan

"arra arra. cepat ceritakan"

"mahasiswa baru yang masuk ke kampus kita ada dua orang mereka tampan, tinggi dan juga pintar" Baekhyun menyatukan tangannya dan mulai berimajinasi ria tentang mahasiswa baru yang pindah kekampus mereka.

"lalu" Luhan mulai mengeluarkan laptopnya karna perkuliahan akan segera dimulai

"siapa tau salah satu dari mereka Menjadi pacar kita, aku sudah bosan sendiri"

"jangan terlalu berharap baek, lagipula apa salahnya sendiri, lebih bebas"

"tidak apa kan sekali sekali punya pacar. aku iri sama kyungsoo dan kai. kemana mana mana selalu berdua" Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya, sembari meratapi nasibnya dan sahabatnya Luhan yang tidak mempunyai pacar sejak mereka lahir.

"terserah, aku tidak tertarik" Luhan kembali fokus dengan laptopnya.

Jung seongsaeng memasuki kelas mereka dengan seorang namja tinggi, tampan, dengan mata bulat yang besar dan jangan lupakan bibirnya yang melengkungkan senyum membuat mahasiswi yang ada di kelas itu terpesona kecuali Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"kita kedatangan mahasiswa baru dari China, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu"

"annyeong haseo, aku Park Chanyeol, sebenarnya aku orang korea tapi aku pindah ke Cina saat berumur 12 tahun. Mohon bantuannya" Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya.

"Chanyeol-ssi silahkan duduk"ucap jung seongsaeng

Chanyeol berjalan menuju kursinya yang berada dibelakang Baekhyun dan tersenyum yang terkesan jahil sambil menatap Baekhyun saat melewati kursi Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun bergidig ngeri. 'ada apa dengannya, senyumnya menyeramkan' batin Baekhyun

"lu, dia aneh" ucap Baekhyun berisik ditelinga Luhan.

Setelah tiga jam berlalu akhirnya perkuliahan jung seongsangnim telah selesai. Mahasiswa dan mahasiswi satu persatu keluar dari ruangan. Baekhyun daan Luhan sedang membereskan buku dan laptop mereka saat sebuah suara menngintrupsi mereka

"annyong, aku Park Chanyeol" Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya kearah Baekhyun dan Luhan.

"annyong, aku Byun Baekhyun dan ini teman ku Xi Luhan" Baekhyun dan Luhan balas menyalami Chanyeol.

"apa kalian mau menemaniku ke kantin, aku tidak tau dimana kantinnya"

"mianhae aku harus mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan, kau dengan Baekhyun saja ya, aku pergi dulu" ucap Luhan

"yak, Xi Luhan..." belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan perkataannya. Luhan sudah pergi dari hadapannya dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sinis. Perlahan Chanyeol mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Baekhyun.

"jadi bagaimana Byun Baekhyunnie. Maukan kau menemaniku ke kantin" Chanyeol berbisik di telingan Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun merinding dan memundurkan langkahnya. Menatap Chanyeol yang sekarang tersenyum jahil kearahnya.

"ck, baiklah" Baekhyun balas menatap Chanyeol dengan senyum sinisnya.

...

Luhan memauki perpustakaan yaang telihat sepi dan mengambil tempat duduk di sudut ruangan. Mengeluarkan laptopnya dan mulai mengerjakan tugasnya. Setelah 20 menit berlalu, Luhan mulai menyusuri rak rak buku untuk mencari buku referensi yang akan membantu tugasnya. Ternyata buku yang Luhan cari berada di deretan rak yang paling atas. Karna tubuh Luhan yang pendek dan tidak ada kursi disana, Luhan melompat berusaha mengambil buku tersebut, namun sebuah tangan mengambil buku itu membuat Luhan memutar badannya. Seorang namja tinggi berkulit putih pucat dengan rahang yang tegas menatap Luhan, Membuat Luhan mendongakkan wajahnya.

Deg...deg...deg

Jantung Luhan berdetak dengan sangat cepat karna wajahnya dan wajah namja tersebut sangat dekat. Mata rusanya bertemu dengan mata tajam namja tersebut. Luhan diam tidak bergeming seolah dia terhipnotis oleh mata tajam itu, Luhan seakan melihat bayangan dirinya didalam bola mata itu. 'ada apa denganku, seseorang tolong sadarkan aku ' ucap Luhan dalam hati.

"sehun-ah/Luhan-ah" suara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menyadarkan Luhan membuatnya memundurkan langkahnya, memberi jarak kepada orang yang dipangggil sehun oleh Chanyeol tadi.

Namja yang dipanggil sehun menoleh melihat Chanyeol yang dikuti Baekhyun yang mulai menghampirinya dan Luhan.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini" tanya Chanyeol.

"tentu saja mencari buku tentang kampus ini" jawab sehun.

"ini" sehun menyodorkan buku yang diambilnya tadi kepada Luhan.

"gomawo" ucap Luhan mengambil buku dan menatap canggung kearah sehun.

Chanyeol yang melihat kecanggungan antara mereka berdua membuka suaranya "perkenalkan ini adikku Park Sehun dia juga pindah kesini bersamaku"

"ah annyeong , aku Byun Baekhyun" ucap Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya dan dibalas sehun.

"annyeong, aku Xi Luhan. Terima kasih sudah membantuku" ucap Luhan canggung tanpa menatap sehun. Sedangkan sehun hanya tersenyum melihat sikap Luhan.

"baiklah, kalau begitu kami pergi dulu ya. Baekhyuni terima kasih sudah menemaniku kekantin tadi" Chanyeol dan sehun pergi dari hadapan Baekhyun dan Luhan.

Baekhyun mendengus sambil melihat punggung Chanyeol yang mulai menjauh dari mereka sedangkan Luhan menatap punggung sehun sambil memegang dadanya berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya.

Kenapa jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang saat berhadapan dengan sehun tadi. Apakah tadi dia reflek karna terkejut atau karna dia mulai memiliki perasaan pada sehun. Tapi ttidak mungkin dia memiliki perasaan pada sehun karna dia baru pertama kali bertemu dengan sehun.

TBC

Dont be silent reader, review juseyo. Karna setiap kata kata yang kalian ketik ppada kolom review menjadi semangat untuk author. Gomawo, saranghae reader. Maaf jika ada typo disana sini.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : What If ?**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Slight KaiSoo**

 **Luhan dan Sehun sudah ditakdirkan sejak mereka lahir kedunia, namun waktu dan keadaan yang membuat mereka terpisah dan akhirnya di pertemukan. Namun bagaimana jika takdir itu berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lain, masihkan mereka menyebutnya takdir.**

 **Fanfic ini asli buatan author, author hanya pinjam nama dan karakter. Dont bash ! Happy Reading and Don Be Silent Reader ^.^**

"totalnya 12000 won. ini kembaliannya, terima Kasih" ucap Luhan di balik meja kasir . saat ini Luhan sedang bekerja di cafe Bubble yang terletak didekat dengan kampusnya, Luhan mulai bekerja pukul 5 sore setelah dia menyelesaikan kuliahnya. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya setiap Luhan melayani pelanggan yang datang ke cafe. Selain sebagai kasir Luhan juga sebagai pelayan di cafe Bubble ini. Jam menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, Luhan kembali mendudukkan dirinya di belakang meja kasir ketika cafe mulai sepi. Deg, Luhan memegang dada sebelah kirinya, entah kenapa kini jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat 'apa aku sakit jantung atau apa akan terjadi sesuatu ? ' pikir Luhan dalam hati, bel dipintu cafe berbunyi menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunannya.

"selamat malam, ada yg bisa saya ban- " ucapan Luhan berhenti saat melihat namja dengan menggunakan setelan hoody hitam serta celana joger hitam yang tepat berada di depannya, Sehun. Jantungnya semakin berdetak cepat lagi lagi dan lagi. Apakah ini alasan kenapa jantungku berdetak sangat cepat, apa karna dia, tapi kenapa?

Sehun juga sama terkejutnya saat melihat yeoja yang ada dibalik meja kasir ternyata Luhan. jantung Sehun juga berdetak sangat cepat, mereka saling menatap. Entah kenapa ketika kedua bola mata mereka berdua bertemu, Luhan dan Sehun seperti dua orang yang terpisah sejak lama, yang baru saja dipertemukan.

"ah mianhae. ada yang bisa aku bantu Sehun-sii? " tanya Luhan yang kini kesadarannya telah kembali karna bel di pintu cafe kembali berbunyi.

"oh ne, aku mau pesan satu Bubble Tea Choco" ucap Sehun gugup. Masih berusaha menyesuaikan detak jantungnya.

"ah ne. tunggu sebentar" ucap Luhan.

"satu Bubble Tea Choco" ucap Luhan kepada rekan kerjanya yang bertugas menyiapkan pesanan pelanggan. Sementara Sehun berdiri didepan Luhan menunggu pesanannya. Suasana canggung kembali tercipta. Luhan hanya menundukkan kepalanya, terlalu malu untuk menatap Sehun.

"apa kamu sudah lama bekerja disini" Sehun memulai pembicaraan.

"lumayan, sudah 6 Bulan " jawab Luhan. Sehun hanya mengangguk mendengar jawaban Luhan, dan keduanya kembali terdiam. entah kenapa bubble tea pesanan Sehun dibuat sangat lama. Luhan menatap wajah Sehun, hidung mancung dengan rahang yang tegas, bibir tipis dan bola mata yang mirip dengan Luhan namun sedikit gelap, satu kata yang dapat menggambarkan wajah seorang Park Sehun "tampan" ucap Luhan tanpa sadar.

Sehun melihat kearah Luhan karna merasa Luhan mengatakan sesuatu, sementara Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain "apa kamu mengatakan sesuatu" tanya Sehun hati hati.

"tidak ada, apa kamu suka bubble tea " Luhan mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"ne, ini minuman favorite ku, tapi aku hanya suka Bubble Tea Choco" Luhan mengangguk, dan mengambil pesanan Sehun yang telah selesai.

"itu juga minuman favorite ku, aku suka Bubble Tea Taro, dan ini pesanannya, semuanya 34.000 won" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum. Sehun terpesona melihat senyuman Luhan membuat detak jantungnya makin berdetak lebih cepat. Sehun mengambil secarik kertas dan pena di atas meja kasir dan menuliskan sederet angka.

" kalau begitu, bisakah kita nanti minum Bubble Tea bersama aku yang teraktir, ini nomor telpon ku, jika kamu punya waktu, hubungi aku ya, ku tunggu" ucap Sehun seraya memberikan uang dan secarik kertas yang sudah di tulis nomor telponnya.

"ne tentu saja, dan gomawo" ucap Luhan gugup

"kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok, Luhan-ssi" ucap Sehun tersenyum.

…

Dering ponsel terus berbunyi sukses membangunkan seorang Byun Baekhyun dari tidur cantiknya. Baekhyun menutup telinganya dengan bantal ingin melanjutkan tidurnya. Namun suara ponselnya itu tak mau berhenti berbunyi, ingin rasanya Baekhyun mengutuk seseorang yang telah menganggu tidurnya. Dengan mata yang masih terpejam Baekhyun meraba tempat tidur berusaha mencari keberadaan ponselnya.

"yeoboseyo" ucap Baekhyun setelah menggeser ikon hijau di layar ponselnya dan jangan lupakan mata yang masih terpejam itu.

"Baekhyunnie, apa yang sedang kamu lakukan kenapa baru menjawab telpon ku" ucap seseorang di seberang sana .

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan melihat layar ponselnya, nomor tidak dikenal tertera disana "nuguseyo ?"

"ini aku Park Chanyeol. Apa kamu tidak menyimpan nomor ponselku" suara namja yang ternyata adalah Chanyeol terdengar frustasi.

"oh Yeoda, apa manfaatnya aku menyimpan nomor mu? menuhin kontak saja " ucap Baekhyun malas

"terserah kamu saja. apa yang kamu lakukan. Kenapa baru mengangkat telpon ku, apa kamu tak membaca pesanku?"

"tidur, pesan ? oh sebentar" Baekhyun melihat notifikasi di ponselnya '30 panggilan tak terjawab' dari nomor yang tidak di kenal yang sekarang Baekhyun ketahui adalah nomor Chanyeol dan '2 pesan masuk' Baekhyun membuka pesan tersebut yang ternyata dari Chanyeol

'05.00pm. Baekhyunnie aku ingin bertemu denganmu,aku tunggu di pinggir sungai Han jam 7 malam'

'08.00pm . Baekhyunnie kapan kamu datang. Aku masih menunggu'

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"kamu sekarang dimana ?" tanya Baekhyun .

"aku masih disungai Han "

"pulang saja. aku tidak akan kesana, aku masih ngantuk. Kamu mengganggu tidurku hanya karna ini"

"memangnya dari jam berapa kamu tidur"

"dari jam 6 "

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, dia melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 9.

"apa kamu benar benar tidak akan datang" tanya Chanyeol lesu

"ne. sebaiknya kamu pulang saja. aku mau melanjutkan tidur ku. annyeong"

"Baek jangan-" Baekhyun menutup telpon nya sebelum Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya. poor Chanyeol

'apa apaan sih Yeoda itu. Mengganggu tidurku hanya karna masalah sepele' Baekhyun kembali memejamkan matanya.

Sementara itu Chanyeol menatap sendu hamparan sungai Han yang luas didepannya. Chanyeol menggenggam ponselnya erat setelah telponnya di putus oleh Baekhyun secara sepihak. "Baekhyun-ah, mianhae. Apakah kesalahanku tidak bisa dimaafkan ?" ucap Chanyeol dan kemudian pergi dari pinggiran sungai Han.

Sehun terus menatap layar ponselnya sejak dia pulang dari cafe dimana Luhan bekerja. Berharap Luhan mengiriminya pesan.

Bayangan wajah Luhan saat tersenyum tadi membuat jantung Sehun kembali berdetak sangat cepat. Entah kenapa sejak bertemu Luhan jantung Sehun selalu berdetak dengan cepat, Sehun juga tidak tau kenapa ?

Merasa bosan menunggu. Sehun mengambil earphone yang ada di atas meja samping tempat tidurnya dan menyematkannya di kedua telinganya. Lagu Peterpen dari EXO mengalun Indah di telinganya. Lagu kesukaan Sehun dan nanti Sehun ingin menyanyikan lagu ini untuk yeoja yang di cintainya. Seperti makna dari lagu kesukaannya. Sehun akan menjadi peterpan yang akan selalu ada disisi yeoja itu saat dia sedang sedih atau bahagia dan akan selalu mencintai yeoja itu, Sehun juga akan mengatakan yeoja itu yang tercantik melebihi Cinderella, dia juga akan mengajak yeoja itu bersenang senang. Tanpa Sehun sadari yeoja yang dipikirkannya ketika mendengar lagu kesukaannya itu adalah seorang Xi Luhan. Sehun tertidur dengan ponsel yang masih berada di genggamannya.

Drrt drrt ponselnya bergetar membuat Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya dan segera melihat notifikasi yang muncul, sebuah pesan dari nomor yang tidak dikenal, Sehun berharap itu adalah Luhan.

"aku ada waktu besok. apa kamu bisa ? ayo kita minum bubble tea bersama. Xi Luhan " jantung Sehun kembali berdetak dengan tidak normal dan sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya kala membaca pesan dari Luhan. Sehun segera mendial nomor Luhan.

"yeoboseyo" jawab Luhan diseberang sana

"annyeong Luhan sii, aku bisa besok" ucap Sehun tanpa bisa menyembunyikan nada bahagia

"baikklah. dimana kita bertemu" tanya Luhan gugup.

"bagaimana kalau di kampus jam 5 ?"

"ne baiklah"

"apa yang sedang kamu lakukan sekarang" tanya Sehun basa basi karna masih ingin berbicara dengan Luhan

"aku baru pulang bekerja"

Sehun melihat jam dikamarnya jam 11 malam. Namun Sehun merasa khawatir karna tau Luhan pulang bekerja sangat malam.

"apa kamu pulang sendirian"

"ne"

Kekhawatiran Sehun semakin menjadi ketika mendengar jawaban Luhan.

"apa kamu tidak takut"

"aku sudah terbiasa"

"apa sekarang kamu sudah sampai dirumah"

"ne. sekarang aku sedang bersiap untuk tidur"

Sehun menghelan nafas lega "oh, syukurlah kalau begitu selamat tidur Luhan-sii"

Namun tidak ada jawaban, sepertinya Luhan sudah tertidur pikir Sehun.

" mimpi Indah Luhan" ucap Sehun pelan dengan senyum yang masih melekat di wajahnya. Sehun mengakhiri panggilannya dan kembali tidur berharap bertemu Luhan di alam mimpinya.

…

Besok yang dinantikan Sehun pun kuliah Sehun sudah selesai saat ini, Sehun melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan jam 3. Masih ada waktu dua jam lagi untuk bertemu Luhan.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke perpustakaan. Bukan tidak ada alasan kenapa Sehun ketempat yang sepi suara itu. Dia hanya ingin melihat seseorang yang selalu membuat jantungnya selalu berdetak diatas normal. Sehun mulai menyusuri rak buku bermaksud mencari Luhan dan benar saja Luhan ada di salah satu lorong rak buku dengan tanda cerita fiksi diatasnya. Luhan berdiri disana sambil fokus membaca cerita yang entah apa judulnya. Sangat cantik, dengan mata coklat yang bergerak membaca deretan kalimat di buku, hidung yang tidak terlalu macung, serta bibir merah tipis yang terkadang tersenyum. mampu membuat seorang Park Sehun mematung dengan jantung yang berdetak tak karuan. Sehun tersadar saat seseorang yang tidak sengaja menabraknya. Sehun mendengus melihat orang itu karna mengganggu aktivitasnya -menatap Luhan- yang hanya berlalu setelah menggumamkan kata maaf. Sehun kembali menoleh ke tempat Luhan tadi berdiri namun Luhan sudah tidak ada disana. Sehun kembali menyusuri rak untuk mencari Luhan, Sehun mencari kesemua penjuru perpustakaan namun tak menemukan Luhan disana. Sehun keluar perpustakaan dan bersembunyi di balik dinding saat melihat Luhan sedang tersenyum melambai kepada seseorang dengan kemeja kotak-kotak merah serta celana jins hitam dan topi yang menutupi wajahnya. Dia memeluk Luhan erat dan mencium pipi kanan Luhan.

Hati Sehun seakan tersayat menjadi potongan potongan kecil saat melihat adegan itu. Siapa namja itu? apakah dia namjachingu Luhan ? . Sehun tidak tau apa yang mereka bicarakan tapi Luhan dan namja itu terlihat mesra. Luhan terus menunjukkan rasa bahagianya saat berada disamping namja itu. Semakin membuat hati Sehun hancur berkeping keping. Sehun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu karna tidak tahan melihat kemesaraan Luhan dan namjachingunya. Pikiran pikiran Sehun yang membayangkan dia dan Luhan minum bubble tea sambil berjalan jalan di pinggiran sungai Han dan bercerita tentang diri mereka masing masing seketika hancur begitu saja.

Entah kenapa Sehun bersikap seperti ini. Sehun juga tidak tau Kenapa hatinya sakit saat melihat Luhan bersama namja lain.

Sehun memasuki apartemennya dan Chanyeol, Chanyeol yang sedang asik menonton televisi itu heran melihat Sehun pulang dengan wajah yang murung dan langsung memasuki kamarnya tanpa menyapa Chanyeol.

Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur menatap atap kamarnya. Memikirkan kejadian dikampus tadi. Jika itu namjachingu Luhan berarti Sehun telah bersalah kepada namjachinngu Luhan. Sehun melihat jam dinding kamarnya, 04.00 PM. Kemudian menatap ponselnya, apakah aku sms saja ke Luhan bahwa aku tidak sempat untuk datang? tapi bagaimana jika namjachingunya yang membuka pesan ini, dan kemudian mereka bertengkar, pikir Sehun. Lebih baik aku tidak usah menghubunginya, lagipula dia sedang bersama namjachinngunya, dan juga dia pasti lupa jika kami akan bertemu hari ini, pikir Sehun lagi.

 **...**

"apa kabarmu Tao-ya. kapan kamu kembali?"

"sudah dua hari yang lalu eonni"

"Aigoo. kenapa kamu baru menemuiku sekarang, kamu kejam" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"mianhae eonni. Asal eonni tau, aku baru bertemu eonni saja, aku bahkan belum bertemu Kris Oppa" Tao mencubit pipi Luhan gemas.

"jinjja" tanya Luhan dengan mata berbinar. Sementara Tao hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lucu.

Sat ini Luhan dan Tao sedang berada di Taman yang ada dikampus Luhan. Saat diperpustakaan tadi Tao mengiriminya pesan bahwa dia ada dikampus luhan dan ingin bertemu. Membuat luhan terkejut saat melihat Tao dengan setelan namja datang menemuinya, Tao adalah adik kelas sekaligus adik kesayangan Luhan saat berada di Junior high school. namun saat Tao Senior high school dia dan keluarga kembali ke china. Membuat Luhan merasa sedih, Namun sekarang sedih Luhan telah terobati saat melihat Tao menemuinya hari ini.

"jadi. kenapa kamu kesini ?" tanya Luhan

"aku ingin melanjutkan kuliah ku disini, di universitas ini"

"waeyo, kamu jadi jauh dari orang tuamu Tao-ya"

"aku ingin bersama denganmu lagi eonni" Tao memeluk Luhan dengan erat. Membuat Luhan memutar bola matanya.

"benarkah, bukannya kamu ingin bersama dengan namjachinngumu yang seperti tiang listrik itu" Tao melepas pelukannya dan cemberut menatap Luhan. Membuat Luhan tertawa dan mencubit pipi Tao yang buat Tao tersenyum menunjukkan gigi putihnya. Ya sebenarnya alasan Tao ke korea adalah untuk bersama namjachinngunya, Kris, yang juga kuliah di universitas yang sama dengan Luhan. Kris juga orang china sama seperti Tao, hanya saja Kris lebih dulu kuliah dan seangkatan dengan Luhan.

"kenapa kamu berpenampilan seperti namja dan juga kenapa kamu memakai topi " Luhan menatapa Tao yang memakai kemeja kebesaran dan celana jins, karna tubuh Tao yang tinggi sehingga membuatnya seperti namja, Luhan kemudian membuka topi yang di pakai Tao, membuat rambut panjang Tao teurai.

"eonni!" teriak Tao ,mengambil topi yang berada di tangan Luhan dan memakainya lagi. "aku belum memberi tau Kris oppa kalau aku ada dikorea, aku ingin memberikan dia kejutan"

Luhan mendecak sebal " ck. kekanakan sekali"

"ini yang namanya romantis eonni, makanya eonni cepatlah cari namjachinngu, agar eonni bisa tau membedakan mana romantis mana kekanak-kanakan"

"yak" Luhan cemberut, membuat Tao kembali memelukanya.

"aigoo, jangan cemberut eonni, arraseo arraseo, mianhae eonni" Tao mencium pipi Luhan membuat Luhan tersenyum.

"baiklah, aku memaafkanmu" ucap Luhan kemudian. Luhan melirik jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. dia ingat bahwa dia ada janji dengan Sehun hari ini. Luhan melepas pelukan Tao dan menatapnya.

"Tao-ya mianhae aku tidak bisa menemanimu lebih lama, aku harus pergi. Aku ada janji dengan temanku" ucap Luhan dengan raut wajah menyesal.

"gwenchana Luhan eonni, aku juga mau bertemu dengan Kris oppa"

"kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Tao-ya" Luhan beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan Tao.

"semoga kencanmu sukses eonni" teriak Tao membuat Luhan merona, sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya Luhan. Apakah ini bisa disebut kencan? kami kan hanya pergi minum bubble tea,pikir Luhan.

Luhan sampai didepan kampus namun Sehun belum ada disana. apa dia masih ada perkuliahan, pikir Luhan.

Luhan menunggu Sehun tanpa tau jika namja yang di tunggunya tidak akan datang selama apapun dia menunggu. Karna kesalahpahaman yang dialami sehun, mengira Luhan memiliki namjachingu yang ternyata sebenarnya adalah Tao.

…

Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, Sehun mengambil ponselnya yang ternyata mati karna kehabisan daya. Sehun mencarge ponselnya dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

15 menit, Sehun selesai mandi dan memakai pakaiannya. Sehun menyalakan ponselnya sekitar 5 menit sebuah notifikasi 5 panggilan tak terjawab dari Luhan, tak lama pesan masuk dari Luhan muncul disana. Sehun membuka pesan tersebut

"05.30, aku ada di depan kampus. apa kamu masih ada perkuliahan"

"06.00 apa kamu belum selesai, sepertinya semua orang sudah pulang?"

"06.30, aku masih menunggumu"

"07.00, Sehun-ssi jika kamu melihat pesanku tolong dibalas"

"07.30 kampus sudah ditutup, tapi kenapa kamu belum keluar Sehun-ssi. apa kamu ada pekerjaan lain. Tolong di balas "

"08.00 Sehun-ssi apakah aku mudah di permainkan? aish bodohnya aku masih menunggumu padahal aku tau kamu tidak akan datang. Mianhae aku mengganggumu Sehun-ssi dan gomawo sudah mau mengajak ku hari ini. Tapi sebaiknya kita tidak usah bertemu lagi. Annyeong"

Sehun membulatkan matanya membaca pesan terakhir dari Luhan. tenyata Luhan tidak melupakan janjinya dan menunggunya hingga berjam-jam. Sehun merutuki dirinya dengan cepat Sehun berlari secepat mungkin menuju kampusnya. didalam hati Sehun berharap Luhan masih ada di sana. Sehun ingin menemui yeoja itu dan meminta maaf serta menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

Sehun sampai didepan kampusnya yang sudah ditutup dan segera mencari Luhan namun sepertinya Luhan sudah pergi dari sana. Sehun terduduk disana, mengatur nafasnya sehabis berlari tadi. dengan tangan bergetar Sehun mendial nomor Luhan namun suara operator yang mengatakan nomor Luhan tidak aktif yang menjawab panggilannya. Sehun mengacak rambutnya kasar. Sehun teringat pesan terakhir Luhan 'sebaiknya kita tidak usah bertemu lagi' semakin membuat Sehun frustasi. Dasar namja bodoh rutuk Sehun kepada dirinya.

 **TBC**

Akhirnya chapter ke2 selesai juga. Maaf author updatenya lama, author baru dapet imajinasi ㅋㅋㅋ.jangan jadi silent reader ya, karna review dari reader adalah semangat untuk author. Untuk yang udah review gomawo, terima kasih banyak. Maaf gak bisa bales. Semoga kalian suka dan terus mengikuti cerita author. gomawo dan annyeong. yeppo1004


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : What If ?**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Slight KaiSoo**

 **Luhan dan sehun sudah ditakdirkan sejak mereka lahir kedunia, namun waktu dan keadaan yang membuat mereka terpisah dan akhirnya di pertemukan. Namun bagaimana jika takdir itu berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lain, masihkan mereka menyebutnya takdir.**

 **Fanfic ini asli buatan author, author hanya pinjam nama dan karakter. Dont bash ! Happy Reading.**

Luhan sampai di depan kampusnya, namun Sehun belum ada disana. Mungkin dia masih ada perkuliahan, pikir Luhan. Kemudian Luhan mengirimkan pesan ke Sehun.

Setengah jam menunggu, Sehun belum juga datang menemuinya. Merasa bosan Luhan mengirimi pesan lagi ke Sehun. Luhan duduk di kursi yang ada di depan kampusnya. Mengambil headset yang ada di dalam tasnya dan menyematkannya di kedua telinganya. Lagu Peterpan EXO mengalun Indah di telinganya. Dia sangat menyukai lagu ini, walaupun mereka telah berpisah namun namja yang ada di lagu ini masih mencintai yeojanya.

Luhan tersenyum mengingat Sehun ketika mendengar lagu ini. Aish apa yang kamu pikirkan Luhan, kamu bahkan belum menjadi kekasihnya. Luhan membuka sosial medianya, instagram dan menemukan photo Sehun di beranda pencarian. Luhan membuka profil instagram Sehun, dan melihat photo Sehun disana. Senyum Luhan semakin lebar dan sesekali tertawa ringan ketika melihat photo Sehun yang lucu dengan emoticon. Saking asik stalking dengan instagram Sehun, Luhan tak menyadari hari sudah mulai malam dan jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh. Keadaan kampus sudah mulai sepi namun Sehun belum juga muncul disana. Luhan kembali mengirimkan pesan ke Sehun namun belum dibalas oleh namja itu.

Apa perkuliahannya masih belum selesai, Luhan mendial nomor Sehun namun tak dijawab.

Sejam kemudian Luhan mulai jengah dan kembali mendial nomor Sehun, telponnya tersambung namun dimatikan oleh Sehun. Membuat Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya. Luhan mencoba lagi namun suara operator yang mengatakan nomor itu tidak aktif yang menjawab. Apa dia tidak akan datang ? apa dia sibuk? tapi kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku jika hari ini dia tidak bisa datang? apa Sehun mempermainkanku? dan bodohnya kau Xi Luhan masih menunggu namja yang jelas jelas mempermainkanmu sekarang. Apa yang kau harapkan darinya Luhan? banyak pikiran yang datang ke dalam kepala Luhan. Dengan sedikit emosi Luhan mengirimkan pesan terakhir kepada Sehun dan meninggalkan tempat itu dengan rasa kecewa, kecewa? untuk apa Luhan kecewa, padahal dia baru 2 hari bertemu Sehun . Entahlah, Luhan terlalu malas memikirkannya.

Saat ini Luhan sudah berada di apartemennya, entah kenapa air matanya jatuh saat melihat photo Sehun yang dia ambil diam diam di instagram namja itu. kenapa aku menangis ? aku menangisi Sehun atau harapan yang ku buat sendiri. Namun yang pasti hatinya sakit sekali dipermainkan oleh Sehun. Namja memang tidak bisa dipercaya. Luhan menghapus photo Sehun, dan mematikan ponselnya. Kemudian terlelap dengan air mata yang masih mengalir dipipinya.

Sementara itu, Sehun masih berusaha mencari keberadaan Luhan. di jalan sekitar kampusnya, ke Taman, dan terakhir ke kafe tempat Luhan bekerja. Namun Luhan tidak ada disana. Sehun ingin ketempat tinggal Luhan namun dia tidak tahu dimana itu. HHari semakin malam, akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah dan akan berbicara dengan Luhan besok.

Sehun sampai di apartemennya, dan mengambil tempat disebelah Chanyeol yang sedang asik menonton televisi dengan snack yang ada di tangannya. Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya dengan ekspresi frustasi dan menyandarkankan punggungnya disofa.

"dari mana saja kamu, tiba tiba berlari keluar seperti orang gila dan ada apa dengan ekspresi mu itu" tanya Chanyeol penasaran dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan

"habiskan dulu makananmu, baru berbicara"

"baiklah, jadi apa yang terjadi padamu" tanya Chanyeol lagi setelah meminum air putih untuk menurunkan makan yang di habiskannya tadi.

"tidak ada apa apa hanya ada sedikit masalah"

"oh arraseo" Chanyeol kembali fokus menonton TV.

"hyung, apakah kau pernah merasa jantungmu berdetak dengan kencang ketika kau bersama seorang yeoja" tanya Sehun serius

Chanyeol memandang Sehun "pernah, kenapa ?"

"apa artinya debaran itu hyung, apakah aku terkena sakit jantung"

Chanyeol memukul kepala Sehun "yak, dasar bodoh. itu artinya kau jatuh Cinta"

"apa maksudmu hyung. tidak mungkin aku jatuh Cinta dengan orang yang baru aku temui"

"jatuh Cinta memang tidak membutuhkan waktu, jika jantungmu berdebar karna yeoja itu dan kamu selalu memikirkannya, dan juga hatimu sakit saat melihatnya bersama namja lain, artinya kamu jatuh Cinta dengannya " ucap Chanyeol panjang lebar.

Ucapan Chanyeol sukses membuat Sehun terdiam. semua yang dikatakan hyungnya ini telah dirasakan Sehun selama seharian ini. Apakah dia telah jatuh Cinta dengan Luhan? apakah ini benar cinta atau hanya perasaan suka?

"oh begitu. gomawo hyung" Sehun melanjutkan kalimatnya dan memeluk Chanyeol dari samping.

Chanyeol berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sehun "yak, berhenti memelukku. kau bau"

Sehun melepas pelukannya dan pergi ke kamar mandi membersihkan dirinya lagi.

Chanyeol mengambil ponsel dan mengetikkan beberapa pesan singkat untuk orang yang dia sangat dia cintai.

"Baekhyunnie aku ingin bicara bisakah kita bertemu"

Namun tidak ada balasan dari Baekhyun. Membuat Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, entah sudah berapa banyak pesan yang dikirimnya ke Baekhyun namun tak ada satupun yang dibalas. Ketika mereka di kampus. Baekhyun selalu berusaha menghindar dari Chanyeol sebisa mungkin, membuat Chanyeol semakin frustasi.

…

Luhan memasuki area kampusnya dengan mata bengkak yang berusaha di sembunyikannya dibalik make upnya.

"Luhan eonni" Luhan melihat Tao dan Kris menghampirinya

"eonni kenapa, wajahmu pucat sekali eon" tanya Tao khawatir memegangi wajah Luhan

"ani. gwenchana. aku hanya kurang tidur Tao-ya" jawab Luhan tersenyum

"bagaimana kencanmu kemarin eon, apakah berjalan lancar" Luhan terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Tao, pikirannya kembali melayang ke kejadian kemarin. Sakit hati itulah yang di rasakan Luhan saat ini, namun sebisa mungkin Luhan menyembunyikannya dan mencoba tersenyum.

"itu bukan kencan Tao-ya. sudah ya aku masih ada perkuliahan, bye Tao bye Kris "ucap Luhan dan meninggalkan pasangan TaoRis itu.

"sepertinya kemarin tidak berjalan dengan baik ya oppa " ucap Tao melihat punggung Luhan yang menjauh

"ne, aku belum pernah melihatnya seperti itu. Sepertinya dia patah hati untuk pertama kalinya" jawab Kris .

"aku khawatir dengan Luhan eonni"

"lebih baik khawatirkan dirimu Tao-ya" ucap Kris menyeringai dan merangkul pundak Tao.

"ingat hukumanmu" ucap Kris berbisik ditelinga Tao, membuat Tao merinding.

…

Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja, membuat Baekhyun yang berada disampingnya menatapnya heran.

"kamu kenapa lu, apa kamu sakit" tanya Baekhyun dan menyentuh kening Luhan.

"aku tidak apa apa baek, hanya kurang tidur" jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum kemudian mengangkat kepalanya. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk karna dosen sudah memasuki kelas mereka.

Sehun langsung memasuki kelas Luhan ketika dosen yang mengajar sudah keluar dari kelas Luhan. Hari ini Sehun ingin meminta maaf dan menjelaskan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi. Dilihatnya Luhan sedang merapikan alat tulisnya kedalam tas.

"Luhan-ssi bisakah kita bicara" ucap Sehun saat sudah sampai di hadapan Luhan. Luhan terlihat pucat dengan mata yang bengkak, apa Luhan menangis karna nya? pikir Sehun

"sepertinya tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi Sehun-ssi dan sebaiknya kita tidak usah saling mengenal" ucap Luhan cuek dan meninggalkan Sehun begitu saja. Sementara Baekhyun bingung melihat Sehun dan Luhan membuat rasa ingin taunya muncul. Baekhyun menahan lengan Sehun saat Sehun akan mengejar Luhan.

"kamu hutang penjelasan kepadaku Park Sehun"

Baekhyun dan Sehun duduk di kantin kampus dengan minuman yang sudah tersedia di hadapan mereka. Baekhyun menyeruput susu strawberry nya menatap Sehun tajam.

"apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Luhan?" tanya Baekhyun to the point, Sehun menghela nafasnya dan mulai menceritakan kejadian yang terjadi kemarin. Baekhyun hanya manggut manggut mendengar cerita Sehun dan sesekali mengutuk namja bermarga Park itu.

"sebenarnya hari ini aku ingin meminta maaf ke Luhan karna tidak menghubunginya dan membuatnya menunggu lama. Aku hanya merasa bersalah kepada namjachingu Luhan" ucap Sehun kemudian

"mwo? namjachingu?" Baekhyun terkejut mendengar kata kata Sehun. Tidak mungkin Luhan mempunyai namjachingu tanpa sepengetahuannya, atau jangan jangan Sehun salah paham, pikir Baekhyun.

"kenapa kamu terkejut"

"Sehun-ah, sepertinya kamu salah paham. Luhan tidak mungkin mempunyai namjachingu. Aku tau Luhan itu seperti apa"

"lalu siapa namja yang memeluknya mesra dan mencium pipinya kemarin"

"astaga Sehun. itu yeoja bukan namja, dia adik kesayangan Luhan yang baru datang dari china, namanya Tao. dia sengaja berpakaian seperti namja untuk memberi kejutan kepada kekasihnya yang kuliah di universitas ini" jelas Baekhyun, panjang lebar. Bagaimana Baekhyun bisa tahu. tentu saja karna Luhan sudah menceritakan semua kepada Baekhyun pagi tadi tentang pertemuannya dengan Tao.

"mwo?" Sehun terkejut mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun. Dia merutuki dirinya karna langsung mengambil kesimpulan.

"segerlah minta maaf ke Luhan. Kau menyakiti hatinya karna kesimpulan bodohmu itu"

"ne arasseo. gomawo telah menjelaskan semuanya padaku Baekhyun-ah"

"ne. lagipula ini aku lakukan demi Luhan" Baekhyun tersenyum " dan jika kamu mencintainya, jangan pernah tinggalkan dia, walaupun terlihat tegar dan kuat namun sebenarnya dia yeoja yang rapuh dan butuh seseorang yang bisa melindunginya, jadi jangan pernah menyakitinya"

"ne aku janji, aku akan melindunginya dan selalu berada disisinya" ucap Sehun mantap, ya dia sudah memantapkan hatinya bahwa dia memang mencintai Luhan dan bertekad akan melindungi Luhan apapun yang terjadi.

"kalau begitu aku duluan Sehun-ah, dan jangan lupa janjimu, aku percaya padamu"

"arraseo dan kamu cepatlah temui Chanyeol hyung. Aku sudah malas melihatnya uring uringan karna tidak bisa meminta maaf kepadamu"

"itu urusannya" ucap Baekhyun cuek dan kemudian meninggalkan Sehun. Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Baekhyun.

…

Luhan duduk ditaman yang berada di belakang ruang perpustakaan, mata rusanya menutup menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus kencang menerbangkan helaian rambut panjangnya, setidaknya dia bisa menenangkan dirinya disini. Sebenarnya tadi Luhan ingin mendengar alasan Sehun kenapa dia tidak datang dan menghubunginya Luhan terlalu sakit hati karna di permainkan namja yang mulai di cintainya itu. ya Luhan menyadari kalau dia mencintai Sehun.

Seseorang menepuk pundaknya membuat Luhan terkejut. orang itu mengambil tempat di samping Luhan. membuat Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya. Sementara orang yang di lihat Luhan hanya menunjukkan gigi putihnya yang rapi.

"annyeong Luhan"

"annyeong Chanyeol-ah. ada apa?"

"aku butuh bantuanmu"

"bantuanku ?"tanya Luhan bingung

"kamu kan sahabatnya Baekhyun, aku ingin bertemu dengannya dan meminta maaf tapi dia selalu menghindar dariku" Chanyeol menghela nafasnya

"kenapa dia menghindarimu, kalian kan baru kenalan" tanya Luhan penasaran

"sebenarnya aku dan Baekhyun pacaran saat senior high school dulu, namun kami bertengkar hebat sehari sebelum kepindahan ku ke china, karna aku terlalu emosi dengannya aku tidak memberitahunya jika aku akan pindah ke china dan meninggalkannya tanpa memberi kabar. Saat aku menghubunginya nomornya sudah tidak aktif lagi. Aku mencari berita tentang dia namun tidak ada yang tau sampai ada seseorang yang memberi tahuku kalau Baekhyun kuliah di universitas ini. aku sungguh menyesal telah meninggalkannya. aku masih sangat mencintainya" jelas Chanyeol sedih. Luhan mengelus pundak Chanyeol.

"kamu kejam Chanyeol-ah, pantas saja Baekhyun tidak mau menemuimu"ada perasaan marah di diri Luhan saat mendengar cerita Chanyeol, tapi bukan hanya Baekhyun saja tersakiti namun Chanyeol juga. Baekhyun memang pernah cerita tentang namja yang meninggalkannya dan Luhan sempat mengutuk namja itu, namun Luhan tidak menyangka jika namja itu adalah Chanyeol.

"aku menyesal Luhan-ah, maka dari itu bisakah kamu membantuku untuk bertemu dengannya. aku sungguh ingin memperbaiki semuanya" ucap Chanyeol memohon.

"baiklah lalu apa yang bisa aku lakukan"

"bisakah kamu membawa Baekhyun malam ini ke Taman dekat sungai han. Aku akan menunggu disana"

"baiklah tapi kamu harus janji tidak menyakitinya lagi"

"aku janji" ucap Chanyeol mantap. Ya Chanyeol tidak akan melepaskan Baekhyun lagi kali ini.

…

Luhan dan Baekhyun berjalan di sekitar Taman dekat sungai Han. Bukan karna tidak ada alasan Luhan membawa Baekhyun ksini walaupun yeoja imut itu menolak hanya karna ingin tidur, tapi dengan jurus ampuh Luhan melakukan aegyo dan mengatakan bahwa dia sudah lama tidak kencan dengan Baekhyun, membuat hati Baekhyun luluh, sebenarnya dia tidak tega berbohong kepada sahabatnya itu, tapi dia hanya mau membantu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun baikan lagipula dia masih libur bekerja, Taman terlihat sepi karna mengingat bahwa ini bukanlah akhir pekan. Luhan kemudian mengajak Baekhyun duduk di kursi yang langsung mengahadap hamparan sungai han. mereka hanya diam menatap pemandangan di hadapan mereka serta menikmati angin yang berhembus.

"baek, aku pergi membeli minum dulu ya" Luhan membuka pembicaraan

"arraseo"

'mianhae Baekhyun-ah' ucap Luhan dalam hati dan pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun, Luhan segera menghampiri Chanyeol dan mengatakan "aku percaya padamu, jangan sakiti sahabatku Chanyeol-ah" yang hanya di balas anggukan oleh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati angin yang berhembus sambil menggoyangkan kakinya. Baekhyun merasakan ada seseorang duduk di sampinganya. Baekhyun membiarkan orang tersebut dan tetap memejamkan matanya, karna dia pikir itu Luhan. Sementara orang yang ada di sampingnya hanya menatapnya sambil tersenyum mengagumi kecantikan yeoja imut itu.

"apa yang kamu beli Luhan-ah" tanya Baekhyun membuka suara karna Luhan hanya diam.

"Baekhyunnie" Baekhyun terkejut, karna bukan suara Luhan yang di dengarnya melainkan suara berat seorang namja yang sangat ingin Baekhyun lupakan. Baekhyun membuka matanya dan ternyata benar itu adalah Park Chanyeol. Emosi Baekhyun memuncak dan pergi dari sana namun sebuah lengan memeluknya dari belakang membuatnya berhenti.

Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol memeluknya, karna Baekhyun juga sangat merindukan pelukan dari namja ini.

Chanyeol menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Baekhyun " Baekhyunnie mianhae, aku pergi meninggalkanmu dan menghilang tanpa menyelesaikan masalah kita, aku bersalah Baek, ku mohon maafkan aku, dari dulu sampai sekarang aku masih mencintaimu Baek" ucap Chanyeol pelan semakin memeluk Baekhyun semakin erat. Baekhyun melepas pelukanChanyeol dan menatap namja tinggi itu marah.

"Yak. Park Chanyeol. apakah maafmu bisa mengembalikan keadaan seperti semula. apa maafmu bisa mengembalikan hati ku yang sudah kamu sakiti sampai kedalam, apakah maafmu bisa mengembalikan hari hariku yang berat agar berusaha melupakanmu, apakah maafmu bisa membuatku kembali membuka hati untuk namja lain" ucap Baekhyun emosi, air mata kini telah mengalir dipipinya. Hati Chanyeol sakit mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyadari dia adalah namja berengsek yang tega menyakiti hati yeoja yang di cintainya hanya karna keegoisannya.

Chanyeol memegang bahu Baekhyun namun di tepis yeoja itu.

"aku sadar aku sudah menyakitimu baek, dan aku juga sadar jika maafku tidak bisa mengembalikan semuanya. Maka kembalilah padaku Baek, izinkanlah aku mengobati hati mu yang terluka itu, aku akan berusaha, aku janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu kali ini. aku masih mencintaimu Baek" Chanyeol menatap mata Baekhyun meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa dia serius dengan perkataannya. Baekhyun tersenyum sinis

"untuk apa, jika nanti kamu kembali menyakitiku Chanyeol-ah"

"beri aku kesempatan baek, aku janji tidak akan pernah menyakitimu lagi, ku mohon maafkan aku, terima aku kembali"

Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol berusah mencari kebohongan disana. namun hanya kejujuran dan ketulusan yang ada. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, Baekhyun juga sebenarnya masih mencintai Chanyeol, bahkan Chanyeol tidak tergantikan di hati Baekhyun itulah kenapa Baekhyun tidak bisa membuka hatinya untuk namja lain. Bukan karna takut tersakiti lagi tapi karna hanya Chanyeol lah yang dapat mengisi kekosongan hatinya.

"baiklah, aku akan memberikanmu satu kesempatan, tapi jika sekali saja kamu menyakitiku, anggap saja kita tidak pernah saling kenal" ucap Baekhyun akhirnya. Chanyeol langsung memeluk Baekhyun erat yang dibalas yeoja itu tak kalah eratnya.

"aku janji, saranghae Byun Baekhyun. Gomawo sudah memberiku kesempatan"

"nado saranghae Park Chanyeol"

Chanyeol tersenyum menatap Baekhyun yang dibalas yeoja itu. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun dan mencium bibir Baekhyun melumat bibir tipis itu dengan lembut, Baekhyun membuka belahan bibirnya memberi akses untuk lidah Chanyeol menjelajah kedalam mulutnya. tanpa bisa mereka pungkiri jika mereka memang saling merindukan satu sama lain.

Dari kejauhan Luhan tersenyum melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang berakhir dengan happy ending. wajah Luhan merona ketika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berciuman.

"serius sekali melihatnya" Luhan tersentak mendengar suara seseorang di belakangnya. Sontak dia melihat kebelakang dan seorang namja berdiri disana sambil tersenyum memandangnya.

"se-Sehun" ucap Luhan terbata

TBC

Terima kasih untuk yang udah review. Karna reviewan kalian adalah semangat untuk author.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : What If ?**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Slight KaiSoo**

 **Luhan dan sehun sudah ditakdirkan sejak mereka lahir kedunia, namun waktu dan keadaan yang membuat mereka terpisah dan akhirnya di pertemukan. Namun bagaimana jika takdir itu berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lain, masihkan mereka menyebutnya takdir.**

 **Fanfic ini asli buatan author, author hanya pinjam nama dan karakter. Dont bash ! Happy Reading.**

Angin malam berhembus sangat kencang menembus kulit putih pucat Sehun yang saat ini sedang berjalan jalan ditaman dekat sungai Han untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Dengan setelan hoddy yang tidak di kancing serta celana joger dan headset yang tersemat di kedua telinganya yang mengalunkan lagu kesukaan Sehun di dalamnya. Suasana sepi ditempat itu membuat Sehun semakin menikmati kesendiriannya dengan pikiran pikiranya. Tenang, itulah yang dirasakan Sehun saat ini. Sehun kembali memikirkan bagaimana caranya meminta maaf ke LuHan, karna yeoja itu selalu menghindarinya.

Saat asik dengan pikirannya, Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat lurus kedepan, kemudian dia mengernyitkan keningnya melihat dua orang yang sangat dia kenal. Senyum terukir dibibir Sehun melihat kedua orang yang sedang berpelukan dengan mesra itu. 'sepertinya Chanyeol hyung dan Baekhyun sudah baikan. syukurlah' ucap Sehun dalam hati, kemudian Sehun menghela nafasnya mengingat hubungannya dan LuHan yang masih belum ada kemajuan seharian ini. Sehun akan berbalik bermaksud ingin kembali ke apartemennya sebelum matanya menangkap seorang yeoja yang ada dipikirannya sedang mengintip adegan ChanBaek dari kejauhan. Senyum kembali terukir dibibir Sehun 'ini kesempatanmu Sehun' ucap Sehun dalam hati dan melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri LuHan yang masih asik dengan kegiatannya tanpa tau jika Sehun sudah berada di belakangnya.

"serius sekali melihatnya" ucap Sehun membuat LuHan tersentak dan sontak melihat kebelakang dan mendapati Sehun yang tersenyum menatapnya.

"Se-Sehun" ucap LuHan terbata dengan ekspresi terkejutnya dan jangan lupakan jantung LuHan yang berdetak tak karuan entah karna terkejut atau karna Sehun atau kedua duanya, dengan cepat LuHan memasang wajah datarnya

"dunia ini sempit sekali, kenapa aku harus bertemu denganmu lagi" ucap LuHan sinis.

"entahlah, mungkin kita memang di takdirkan bertemu" ucap Sehun santai. LuHan tersenyum sinis dan berbalik meninggalkan Sehun namun pergelangan tangannya di genggam Sehun. LuHan menatap Sehun tajam dan berusaha melepaskan pegangan tangan Sehun.

Tapi apalah daya LuHan yang Hanya seorang yeoja sedangkan Sehun seorang namja yang kekuatannya lebih kuat dari LuHan. Akhirnya LuHan pasrah, membuat Sehun tersenyum menampilkan smirk nya. Sehun mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu disana 'Chanyeol hyung, bilang pada Baekhyun aku pinjam temannya'. kemudian Sehun menarik LuHan untuk mengikutinya.

Diam. Itulah keadaan yang terjadi di antara LuHan dan Sehun sejak 5 menit yang lalu. Mereka masih berjalan dengan Sehun yang masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan LuHan. Sedangkan LuHan Hanya pasrah mengikuti Sehun yang entah akan membawanya kemana.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di Cafe Bubble tempat LuHan bekerja Sehun memesan bubble tea choco dan taro saat sudah berada di depan kasir. Teman LuHan yang menjaga kasir hanya tersenyum menggoda melihat LuHan, sementara LuHan menundukkan wajahnya malu. Saat ini mereka sedang menunggu pesanan mereka didepan kasir karna kursi yang ada di kafe sudah penuh diisi oleh pengunjung Cafe.

"LuHan eonni" ucap seseorang menghampiri LuHan dan Sehun.

"Kyungsoo-ya" ucap LuHan terkejut sekaligus senang. LuHan melepas tangannya yang di genggam Sehun dan memeluk Kyungsoo. Sehun Hanya tersenyum melihat mereka.

"apa kabarmu Kyungsoo-ya" ucap LuHan senang melihat Kyungsoo yang semakin berisi sejak terakhir mereka bertemu saat LuHan berada di Junior High School

"aku baik baik saja. kalau eonni bagaimana? "

" aku juga baik baik saja. apa yang kamu lakukan selama ini dan bagaimana kabar panti asuhan. apakah masih seperti dulu" tanya LuHan

"kabar panti baik baik saja eon dan semua yang ada disana satu persatu sudah diadopsi"

"syukurlah kalau begitu, semoga mereka bertemu keluarga yang baik"

"ne sekali kali berkunjunglah kesana eonni. sejak eonni keluar, eonni belum pernah mengunjungi panti asuhan membuat aku semakin merindukanmu saja"

"mianhae Kyungsoo-ya. aku terlalu sibuk bekerja dan kuliah"

"aku senang kamu baik baik saja eon. dan ini " Kyungsoo menyodorkan sebuah kartu undangan pernikahan tertulis nama Do Kyungsoo dan Kim Jongin disana membuat LuHan mengernyitkan keningnya dan menatap Kyungsoo penasaran.

Kyungsoo tersenyum "mianhae eonni sepertinya aku harus mendahuimu"

"kau tega sekali Kyungsoo. Tapi chukae" ucap LuHan dan kembali memeluk Kyungsoo.

"siapa dia eon ?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran saat melihat Sehun yang hanya diam memperhatikan mereka.

"annyeong haseo, aku Park Sehun teman kampus LuHan" ucap Sehun ramah dan mengulurkan tangannya

"aku Do Kyungsoo" ucap Kyungsoo membalas uluran tangan Sehun

"aku kira dia namjachingumu eon. Kalian terlihat mirip dan juga serasi " ucap Kyungsoo kemudian menggoda LuHan, yang mendapat death glare dari LuHan.

"aniya, dia bukan namjachinguku" ucap LuHan cepat dengan rona merah diwajahnya dan jangan tanyakan bagaimana jantung LuHan saat ini yang pastinya berdetak sangat cepat. Beruntung Sehun sedang mengambil pesanan mereka dan tidak mendengar ucapannya dan Kyungsoo.

"kalau begitu jadikan dia namjachingumu eon. Sepertinya dia suka padamu, kalian benar benar mirip, mungkin dia jodohmu" ucap Kyungsoo semakin menggoda LuHan.

"berhentilah menggodaku Kyungsoo-ya" ucap LuHan mengancam membuat Kyungsoo tertawa keras.

"baiklah, pastikan kamu datang eon dan jangan lupa bawa namjachingumu eon" goda Kyungsoo menunjuk Sehun dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan LuHan yang Hanya mendengus kesal.

Sehun menghampiri LuHan dan bertanya kenapa wajah LuHan sangat merah namun LuHan Hanya berjalan keluar kafe yang kemudian diikuti Sehun

Saat ini Sehun dan LuHan duduk ditaman dekat kampus mereka. Hanya duduk diam bingung mau memulai pembicaraan seperti apa.

"ini" Sehun memberi segelas bubble tea taro yang di belinya tadi namun LuHan mengabaikannya, padahal dia sangat ingin mengambil minuman itu karna itu minuman kesukaanya. Sehun mengambil tangan LuHan dan meletakkan bubble teanya disana. Membuat LuHan menatap Sehun heran

"jangan menolak sesuatu yang diberikan kepadamu" Sehun tersenyum menatap LuHan

"aku hanya takut dipermainkan" ucap LuHan kemudian.

"mianhae LuHan" Sehun membawa LuHan menghadap kearahnya dan mata mereka bertemu. jantung keduanya kembali berdetak kencang. Mata rusa LuHan menatap mata tajam Sehun, menyelami bola mata itu. LuHan menyadari Sehun memang mirip dengannya Hanya hidung dan bola mata mereka yang berbeda. Sehun pun merasa seperti yang LuHan rasakan. Mereka seperti menemukan belahan jiwa yang sudah lama mereka cari. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir LuHan hanya sekedar menempel. Entah apa yang merasuki Sehun sehingga dia berani melakukannya. LuHan pun hanya menutup matanya, menerima perlakuan Sehun.

Sehun melepas ciumannya dan menatap LuHan lagi "mianhae LuHan-ah aku tidak bermaksud mempermainkanmu, sebenarnya ini karna kesimpulan bodohku mengira kamu sudah mempunyai namjachingu, aku takut menganggumu dan namjachingumu karna itu aku tidak menghubungimu dan aku ketiduran saat kamu mengirim pesan kepadaku kemudian ponselku mati karna habis batre. Jadi aku tidak tau kalau kamu menelpon ku kemarin. mianhae LuHan-ah, jeongmal mianhae" jelas Sehun sambil menatap mata LuHan

"namjachingu?" Tanya LuHan heran

Sehun menggaruk belakang kepalanya "sebenarnya aku melihatmu didepan perpus sedang memeluk seorang namja, dia bahkan mencium pipimu. Aku kira dia namjachingumu tapi setelah mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun ternyata dia yeoja adik kelasmu Yang baru datang dari China" ucap Sehun malu. LuHan diam mencoba mengingat ngingat kejadian kemarin.

"maksudmu Tao" ucap LuHan akhirnya. Sehun mengangguk. Kemudian LuHan tertawa karna tau ternyata Sehun mengira Tao adalah namja.

"ya berhenti lah tertawa" namun LuHan tetap tertawa Dan semakin keras membuat Sehun mendengus. entah kenapa suasana canggung yang terjadi tadi telah hilang entah kemana. Mereka berdua seperti teman akrab sekarang.

"baiklah baiklah aku memaafkanmu" ucap LuHan akhirnya karna melihat wajah cemberut Sehun yang menurutnya sangat lucu. Tanpa sadar LuHan mencubit pipi Sehun. Sehun terkejut Dan reflek memegang tangan LuHan.

Tawa LuHan terhenti seketika merasakan tangan Sehun menggenggam tangannya serta Sehun yang menatapnya, Sehun kembali mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah LuHan sementara LuHan memjamkan matanya. semakin dekat dan kedua bibir itu hampir menempel sebelum

zrrsss

hujan turun tanpa diduga, Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya dari LuHan mengambil bubble tea mereka dan menarik LuHan mencari tempat berteduh.

Mereka berteduh dipinggir ruko yang sudah tutup. Karna jam menunjukkan pukul 10 malam jalanan sudah tampak sepi Hanya ada mereka berdua disana. Hujan turun dengan sangat deras. mereka berdiri berdampingan dengan bubble tea ditangan mereka. Suasana canggung kembali menyelimuti, mereka hanya menyesap minuman itu sampai habis. 20 menit berlalu dalam diam mereka larut dengan pikiran masing masing, hujan masih betah turun dengan derasnya. Tubuh LuHan bergetar karna kedinginan mengingat dia Hanya mengenakan kaos santai dan celana jeans. Sehun yang melihat LuHan segera memakaikan jaketnya ke badan LuHan. LuHan menolehkan kepalanya menatap Sehun yang Hanya dibalas senyuman oleh namja itu.

"apa kamu tak kedinginan" tanya LuHan khawatir

"ani. nan gwenchhana" ucap Sehun

LuHan mendekatkan dirinya ke Sehun dan menaruh separuh jaket ke badan Sehun. Tetapi Sehun menolak, membuat LuHan menatapnya tajam. Alhasil Sehun Hanya menerimanya dan merapatkan tubuhnya ke LuHan, tapi karna badan Sehun yang terlalu besar sehingga jaket itu tidak sepenuhnya menutupi tubuhnya.

LuHan merapatkan lagi tubuhnya ke Sehun dan memeluk Sehun. Entah apa yang dipikirkan LuHan, tetapi yang pasti dia Hanya mau berbagi kehangatan kepada Sehun. Nyaman, Hangat dan aman, itulah yang dirasakan LuHan saat memeluk tubuh Sehun, dia bisa mendengar detak jantung Sehun yang seirama dengan detak jantungnya sekarang.

LuHan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyandarkan kepalanya didada bidang Sehun. walaupun dia baru 3 hari bertemu Sehun tapi LuHan tidak malu melakukannya karna dia tulus mencintai Sehun sekarang dan ingin mengungkapkannya dengan tindakannya walaupun Sehun tidak tau itu. Begini saja sudah membuatnya bahagia.

Sementara itu, Sehun yang terkejut dengan tindakan LuHan membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang dengan perlahan Sehun memeluk tubuh LuHan. Bukan perlawanan yang diterimanya tetapi LuHan semakin erat memeluknya. Sehun tersenyum tipis. bahagia? tentu saja Sehun bahagia karna yeoja yang dia cintai mau berbagi kehangatan dengannya. Sehun juga bisa merasakan ketulusan dari Luhan. Terbesit sebuah pikirkan ingin melindungi LuHan didirinya. Ya dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan melindungi LuHan apapun yang terjadi dan enggan melepaskan yeoja itu..

Mereka berpelukan dengan jaket yang melindungi mereka dari hawa dingin dimalam itu. Berbagi kehangatan tanpa meminta balasan, dalam diam Hanya merasakan perasaan satu sama lain. seperti sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai satu sama lain. Mereka tidak lagi merasakan betapa letihnya kaki ketika harus berdiri selama berjam jam menunggu hujan yang tak kunjung reda, karna mereka saling memiliki, saling melindungi dan saling mencintai walaupun mereka tidak mengucapkannya, tapi LuHan tau jika Sehun mencintainya dan Sehun juga tau jika LuHan mencintainya.

Dua jam berlalu akhirnya hujan berhenti. LuHan melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Sehun

"mianhae" ucap LuHan menunduk menyembunyikan semburat merah dipipinya setelah sadar apa yang dilakukannya tadi. Sedangkan Sehun tersenyum melihat tingkah LuHan.

"gwenchana dan gomawo" ucap Sehun. Kemudian LuHan memberikan jaket Sehun namun Sehun menolak "pakai saja" LuHan Hanya mengangguk dan memakai jaket itu.

"dimana rumahmu, aku akan mengantarmu pulang"

"tidak jauh dari sini"

Sehun dan LuHan berjalan berdampingan menuju tempat tinggal LuHan. Jalanan semakin sepi mengingat jam menunjukkan pukul 11 malam.

"LuHan-ah kalau aku boleh tau siapa yeoja yang dikafe tadi" tanya Sehun memulai pembicaraan

"oh itu Kyungsoo adik kesayanganku saat aku masih berada di panti asuhan" jelas LuHan

"panti asuhan?" tanya Sehun heran

"Ne. Aku tinggal di panti asuan yang ada dibusan sejak umurku 2 tahun karna orang tua ku meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan, dan pengasuhku yang menitipkan aku disana" ucap LuHan menunduk mengingat dia tidak ingat wajah orang tuanya seperti apa dan hanya mendengar cerita tentangnya dari ibu panti asuhan tempatnya tinggal dulu. Sehun reflek menggenggam tangan LuHan LuHan Hanya menerimanya karna ada rasa nyaman yang LuHan rasakan saat Sehun menggenggam tangannya, Sehun seperti obat penenang baginya. Entah sejak kapan dia merasakannya, yang dia tahu dia telah jatuh Cinta kepada Sehun

"mianhae karna aku telah bertanya , kamu pasti kesepian disana" ucap Sehun semakin mengeratkn gengamannya. Sekarang Sehun tau arti ucapan Baekhyun tadi siang 'walaupun terlihat tegar dan kuat namun sebenarnya dia yeoja yang rapuh dan butuh seseorang yang bisa melindunginya'

"gwenchana, lagipula disana banyak anak anak yang bernasib sama sepertiku, dan juga aku memiliki orang tua angkat yang selalu menjengukku setiap sore disana" ucap Luhan kemudian

"lalu kenapa kamu tidak tinggal dengan mereka"

"mereka sudah mempunyai anak, makanya mereka tidak mengadopsiku dan aku juga tidak mau diadopsi karna aku masih ingin berada dipanti. Aku sudah cukup bahagia dengan melihat mereka bermain denganku, mengajariku belajar, dan memperlakukan ku seperti anak mereka kadang mereka juga mengajakku ketempat wisata saat libur sekolah" LuHan tersenyum mengingat orang tua angkat yang sudah dia anggap seperti orang tua sendiri.

Sehun ikut tersenyum "apa kamu masih bertemu mereka? "

"Ani. Saat aku kelas 3 Junior High School mereka mengalami mengalami kecelakaan dan meninggal. Aku sangat sedih kehilangan orang tua yang sangat menyayangiku. Aku ingin melihat mereka untuk terakhir kalinya namun aku tidak diizinkan oleh ibu panti karna Hanya akan membuatku sedih. Aku menangis di kamar karna tidak bisa lagi menerima Kasih sayang dari mereka lagi, aku merindukan mereka setiap hari. Jadi setelah lulus Junior High School aku keluar dari panti dan tinggal di Seoul menghidupi diriku sendiri. Aku tidak mau lagi kembali ke panti karna aku pasti akan mengingat kenanganan tentang mereka" air mata turun dipipi LuHan Sehun menghentikan langkanya membuat LuHan melihat kearahnya. Sehun menghapus air mata LuHan dengan ibu jarinya dan memeluk yeoja itu

"mianhae, karna aku mengingatkanmu pada kejadian yang seharusnya kamu lupakan"

"gwenchana. Terima Kasih telah mau mendengar ceritaku. Aku merasa lega telah menceritakan kisahku kepada seseorang yang dapat aku percaya" ucap LuHan. Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap LuHan.

"apa kamu mempercayaiku. Kita bahkan baru 3 hari bertemu" yang dibalas anggukan oleh LuHan.

"terima Kasih sudah mempercayaiku LuHan-ah" Sehun tersenyum dan mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

"sekarang ceritakan tentang dirimu Sehun-ah"

"tidak ada yang istimewa, aku juga dulunya tinggal di Busan bersama orang tua ku, aku anak tunggal dan orang tuaku selalu bekerja setiap hari mengurus perusahaan mereka, saat aku bangun mereka sudah pergi bekerja dan mereka pulang saat aku tertidur, membuat aku merasa kesepian. Tapi aku senang mereka masih memperhatikanku walaupun melalui telepon dan saat akhir pekan mereka selalu mengajakku berlibur. Aku sadar mereka bekerja juga untuk ku. Jadi aku mengerti " ucap Sehun tersenyum

"kamu dewasa sekali. kamu bilang kalau kamu anak tunggal, bukankan kamu mempunyai Chanyeol dia hyungmu kan? " tanya LuHan penasaran.

"Saat aku Junior High School, orang tua ku kecelakaan karna aku tidak mempunyai saudara aku diadopsi oleh keluarga Park keluarga Chanyeol hyung, mereka adalah sahabat ayahku. Namaku sebenarnya Oh Sehun Sebelum margaku berubah menjadi park Kemudian aku pindah ke China dan bertemu Chanyeol hyung disana. Saat itu Chanyeol hyung sangat pendiam dan menyendiri, karna frustasi harus meninggalkan Baekhyun dan kehilangan kontak dengannya, dia juga tidak sekolah selama setahun makanya dia seangkatan dengan kita. Saat itu aku sangat susah mengajak Chanyeol hyung ngobrol tapi lama kelamaan dia mulai membaik dan kami akrab sampai sekarang. Dan saat ini Perusahaan ayahku di kelola oleh ayah Chanyeol hyung. Katanya ketika aku lulus kuliah aku baru bisa melanjutkannya" jelas Sehun panjang lebar. LuHan diam mendengar cerita Sehun, jadi marga Sehun adalah Oh sama seperti marga orang tua anngkatnya tapi tidak mungkin marga Oh kan bukan hanya satu.

Luhan kembali kepikirannya semula, Ternyata Sehun juga bernasib sama dengannya, tapi setidaknya Sehun lebih beruntung.

Tanpa terasa mereka sudah sampai di tempat tinggal LuHan.

"apa kau mau masuk? " tanya LuHan. Sehun melirik jam tangannya yang hampir menunjukkan tengah malam. Kenapa waktu cepat sekali berputar.

"aniya, aku langsung pulang saja, sebaiknya kamu langsung istrahat saja besok kamu ada kuliah kan?"

"mampirlah sebentar aku tadi membuat kue, aku ingin mengucapkan terima Kasih karna sudah mengantarku pulang lagipula besok aku libur kuliah, kamu juga kan? "

"hm baiklah kalau begitu"

LuHan kemudian membuka pintu apartemen sederhananya, dan menyuruh Sehun masuk, dia kemudian mengikuti Sehun masuk dan menutup pintu apartemennya.

Sehun melihat apartemen LuHan, Hanya ada satu ruang tidur yang langsung menyatu dengan ruang tamu. satu kamar mandi dan dapur. Berbeda dengan apartemen yang dia tinggalinya dengan Chanyeol yang tergolong mewah.

"duduklah, maaf jika tempat tinggalku berantakan" ucap LuHan.

"aniya" ucap Sehun. LuHan kedapur membuatkan teh dan memotong kue yang dia buat tadi siang.

Sehun melihat lihat apartemen LuHan, Sehun tersenyum melihat photo LuHan saat masih kecil, sangat mengemaskan. Sehun kembali melihat photo LuHan saat Senior high school, ternyata LuHan memang cantik dari lahir ucap Sehun dalam hati.

Saat sedang asik melihat lihat Sehun penasaran ketika melihat sebuah bingkai photo yang di baringkan di atas meja belajar LuHan dengan gelang yang emas berukuran kecil berada diatas bingkai photo tersebut. Sehun menyingkirkan gelang tersebut dan akan membuka ingin melihat photo apa yang ada disana. Namun dengan cepat bingkai foto tersebut di ambil LuHan dan di sembunyikannya di lemari bersama gelang tersebut.

"mianhae Sehun-ah. itu Hanya photo orang tua angkatku dan gelang itu pemberian orang tua ku saat aku masih kecil" ucap LuHan menjawab rasa penasaran Sehun. Luhan juga tidak tau kenapa dia harus menyembunnyikan photo orang tua angkatnya dari Sehun

"mianhae" ucap Sehun kemudian

"gwenchana. ini kue dan tehnya silahkan dinikmati " ucap LuHan. Sehun memakan kue pemberian LuHan, enak itulah yang Sehun pikirkan. Dengan cepat dia mengabiskan kue nya dan meminum tehnya. LuHan Hanya tersenyum melihat Sehun yang makan dengan lahap.

"kue buatanmu sangat enak " ucap Sehun setelah meminum tehnya

"gomawo Sehun-ah" LuHan melirik jam didinding kamarnya yang menunjukkan pukul 12 malam tiba tiba "sengielchuka hamnida, sengielchuka hamnida saranghaneun Park Sehun sengielchuka hamnida. Sengiel chukae Sehun-ah" ucap LuHan setelah menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untuk Sehun.

Jangan ditanya bangaiman ekspresi Sehun yang pastinya sangat terkejut. Sehun melihat kalender tanggal 12 april hari ini hari ulang tahunnya bagaimana LuHan tau jika hari ini dia berulang tahun.

"mian, aku melihat biodatamu saat di kampus. makanya aku tau jika hari ini ulang tahunmu" jawab LuHan seakan tau apa yang akan Sehun tanyakan.

"gomawo LuHan-ah pantas saja kamu menahanku disini" LuHan tersenyum malu karna rencananya sudah di ketahui Sehun

"apa yang kamu inginkan Sehun-ah, anggap saja ini kado dariku" ucap LuHan kemudian. Sehun tampak berfikir apa keinginanannya dan kemudian dia menggeser meja yang membatasi dirinya dan LuHan. Mendekatkan jarak mereka dan mengenggam tangan LuHan, dia menatap mata LuHan membuat jantung LuHan berdebar terkejut dengan perlakuan Sehun.

"Hanya satu yang aku inginkan, dan Hanya kamu yang bisa mengabulkannya" ucap Sehun pelan masih menatap LuHan

"apa itu" tanya LuHan gugup.

"LuHan-ah maukh kau menjadi milikku. Bukan Hanya sekedar menjadi yeojachingu tetapi menjadi sahabat, keluarga, teman dan belahan jiwaku. Aku mencintaimu, aku tau jika kita bertemu baru 3 hari dan bertengkar karna kesalahpahaman, tapi rasa ini tulus untukmu, aku ingin menjadi pelindungmu, tempat untuk mu bersandar dan menjadi seseorang yang selalu mencintaimu dan kamu cintai. Jadi maukah kamu menjadi milikku" ucap Sehun serius, Sehun menatap LuHan dalam seakan ingin menyalurkan perasaanya.

LuHan menatap mata Sehun, ketulusan dan keseriusan yang LuHan dapati. Sepertinya LuHan bisa mempercayakan hatinya untuk Sehun karna dia juga mencintai namja itu. LuHan mengangguk "ne aku mau" ucap LuHan. Sehun langsung memeluk LuHan erat seakan tidak mau melepaskan yeoja itu yang dibalas LuHan tak kalah eratnya. Sehun sangat senang di hari ulang tahunnya dia juga menemukan belhan jiwanya.

LuHan melepas pelukannya "aku ingin mengakui sesuatu"

"apa itu" tanya Sehun penasaran

"sebenarnya ini juga hari ulang tahunku"

Sehun terkejut sekaligus senang karna mereka ulang tahun di hari yang sama dan mereka juga jadian di hari ulang tahun mereka. Sehun semakin yakin jika LuHan memang ditakdirkan untuknya

"sengiel chukae LuHan-ah, mianhae aku tidak tau jika hari ini ulang tahunmu juga. tapi sengielchukae aku sangat bahagia hari ini. aku mendapat kado terindah dari than. Saranghae LuHan jeongmal saranghae" ucap Sehun senang

"nado, nado saranghae Sehun-ah"

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah LuHan dan mencium bibir LuHan. Sehun melumat bibir LuHan dan mengigit bibir LuHan memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut LuHan mengabsen gigi LuHan. LuHan membalas ciuman Sehun. lama mereka berciuman, saling menyesap bibir tipis itu.

Perlahan ciuman yang tadinya biasa saja berubah menjadi ciuman panas, Sehun mulai meraba Raba tubuh LuHan di balik kaos LuHan. Sehun menciumi leher LuHan mengigit leher putih itu membuat LuHan mendesah. Hujan turun lagi malam itu, entah siapa yang memulai LuHan dan Sehun sudah tidak memakai busana mereka dan menikmati malam panas yang penuh gairah, berbagi khangatan di tengah hujan yang mengguyur kota seoul.

… **.**

"xi LuHan, semester akhir di SM University Jurusan Bisnis. Terimakasih atas informasinya Kim ahjumma" ucap seorang yeoja berbicara dengan ponsel di telinganya yang sedang menghubungkannya dengan orang yang di panggilnya Kim ahjumma.

"ne, lagipula ini untuk kebaikannya. kapan kamu akan menemuinya"

"saat dia lulus kuliah tahun depan Kim ahjumma. Aku tidak mau menggangu kuliahnya dan juga masih ada hal yang harus aku urus"

"baiklah. pastikan kamu menemuinya "

"arraseo ahjumma" kemudian sambungan telpon itu terputus

TBC

Annyeong, author balik lagi dengan chapter empat yang isinya full dengan HunHan couple. Chapter ini juga menjelaskan kehidupan sehun dan luhan. Maaf jika author lama update. Karna kerjaan di kantor numpuk pake banget. Terus ikuti cerita author. Review juseyo, don't be silent reader. Dan untuk yang udah review terima kasih banyak. Semoga kalian gak bosen dengan cerita Author.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : What If ?**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Slight KaiSoo**

 **Luhan dan sehun sudah ditakdirkan sejak mereka lahir kedunia, namun waktu dan keadaan yang membuat mereka terpisah dan akhirnya di pertemukan. Namun bagaimana jika takdir itu berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lain, masihkan mereka menyebutnya takdir.**

 **Fanfic ini asli buatan author, author hanya pinjam nama dan karakter. Dont bash ! Happy Reading.**

Udara Pagi masuk ke dalam lubang angin disebuah apartemen yang terletak di kota seoul tidak mampu mengganggu Dua manusia berbeda jenis kelamin yang masih bergelut didalam selimut, saling berpelukan, dan tidur dengan lelapnya akibat kelelahan karna aktivitas mereka yang banyak menguras tenaga semalam. Bahkan matahari telah menunjukkan sinarnya di pagi itu.

Sebuah suara ponsel membangunkan salah satu dari mereka, Luhan. Dengan mata yang masih tertutup Luhan berusaha meraih ponselnya dan menempelkannya ditelinga setelah menekan icon hijau

"yeoboseoyo" ucap Luhan dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur.

"Sengiel Chukae Xi Luhan, jangan jadi tua dan menyebalkan dan semoga di umurmu yang ke 22 kamu mendapatkan seseoranng yang akan melindungimu" ucap seorang yeoja di seberang sana. Luhan membuka matanya dan nama Baekhyun tertera di layar ponselnya. Luhan tersenyum, mendengar perkataan Baekhyun yang tanpa jeda itu.

"gomawo Baekhyun-ah"

"aigoo, sepertinya rusa cantik yang makin bertambah tua ini baru bangun dari tidurnya"

"kamu tau aku seperti apa baek" ucap Luhan tertawa

"baiklah, jam 1 nanti aku tunggu kamu didepan kampus ya. hari ini kamu masih libur bekerja kan"

"hm iya, baiklah"

"oke kalau begitu lanjutkan tidurmu dan sengielchukae. annyeong" dan telepon di tutup oleh Baekhyun. Luhan kembali meletakkan ponselnya di meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya.

Kini kesadaran Luhan sudah kembali sepenuhnya. Luhan menolehkan wajahnya ke samping dan mendapati wajah Sehun yang tertidur sangat lelap seperti bayi dengan lengan yang masih memeluknya erat.

Luhan memiringkan tubuhnya memandangi wajah Sehun, senyum terukir diwajah Luhan saat mengingat aktivitas mereka semalam. Kini dia dan Sehun sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Luhan menelusuri wajah Sehun dengan tangannya. Tampan dan tegas, inilah wajah kekasihnya sekarang, inilah pria yang dia cintai dan mencintainya. Walaupun perkenalan mereka singkat dengan kesalahpahaman di dalamnya. Luhan yakin dia bisa mempercayai Sehun, karna itu dia memberikan semuanya hati dan juga raganya hanya untuk satu orang yaitu Park Sehun.

Sehun membuka matanya, senyum terukir dibibirnya saat melihat wajah Luhan lah yang pertama kali dilihatnya, betapa bahagianya dia jika setiap hari seperti hari berjanji pada dirinya bahwa dia akan menikahi yeoja ini jika dia sudah lulus kuliah dan bisa mengurusi perusahaan ayahnya.

"morning Sehun-ah" ucap Luhan dan mencium bibir Sehun.

"morning Luhan" ucap Sehun tersenyum mendapat morning kissnya di pagi hari.

"bangunlah dan bersihkan dirimu, aku mau membereskan ini dulu dan membuat sarapan" Luhan menunjuk rumah nya yang berantakan dengan baju berserakan dimana mana.

"arraseo" Sehun melepas pelukannya dan bangun dari tidurnya yang kemudian diikuti Luhan. Luhan menutup wajahnya saat melihat tubuh Sehun yang tidak memakai apapun.

"kenapa malu. bukankah kau sudah melihat semuanya tadi malam" goda Sehun

"yak" bentak Luhan melihat Sehun sinis. Namun wajahnya langsung berubah ketika melihat sebuah tanda di lengan atas tangan kanan Sehun. Luhan reflek menyentuhnya

"apa ini tanda lahir" tanya Luhan penasaran.

"iya. kenapa" tanya Sehun heran.

"aniya. Hanya saja aku juga mempunyai tanda lahir yang sama" Luhan menunjuk tanda lahirnya dilengan atas tangan kanannya. Sehun melihat tanda itu dan memang sama persis dengan yang dia miliki hanya beda tempat saja. Sehun semakin yakin jika Luhan memang di takdirkan untuknya. Mereka banyak memiliki kesamaan dari segi fisik.

"mungkin kita memang di takdirkan sebagai belahan jiwa"

"mungkin"

Sehun kemudian membersihkan dirinya dikamar mandi, sedangkan Luhan memakai pakaiannya dan membereskan apartemennya serta membuat sarapan.

Mereka sarapan dengan banyak candaan, dalam satu hari mereka sudah bisa merasa nyaman satu sama lain seperti pasangan kekasih yang telah menjalin hubungan selama bertahun tahun.

… **.**

Jam 11 siang Sehun pulang keapartemennya dengan sangat tidak rela karna harus meninggalkan Luhan sendirian diapartemennya.

Sehun sampai diapartemennya, yang di sambut pelukan dari Chanyeol.

"sengielchukae Oh Sehun" ucap Chanyeol

"gomawo Chanyeol hyung dan lepaskan aku hyung, dan juga nama depanku sama denganmu hyung, kenapa memanggil ku Oh Sehun" Sehun berusaha melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol.

"apa eomma tidak menelponmu semalam"

"tidak, ponselku mati kehabisan batre semalam"

"pantas saja dan kemana kamu semalam" tanya Chanyeol curiga.

"hanya menginap dirumah seorang teman" ucap Sehun cuek.

"benarkah, bukan menginap di rumah seorang yeoja kan" Sehun tersedak air ludahnya mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol. Karna memang nyatanya Sehun menginap dirumah seorang yeoja semalam, dan itu reaksi yang Sehun berikan membuat Chanyeol tambah curiga.

"terserah kamu sajalah hyung. Jawab pertanyaanku tadi kenapa memanggil ku Oh Sehun" tanya Sehun lagi karna pasalnya selama dia diangkat sebagai anggota keluarga Park, Sehun tidak lagi di panggil dengan nama depannya dan juga data dirinya telah dirubah menjadi Park Sehun bukan Oh Sehun.

"eomma bilang, kamu sudah bisa menggunakan nama depan Oh, eomma juga sedang mengurus data pribadimu agar berubah. Eomma bilang kamu harus mempersiapkan dirimu dari sekarang untuk mengurus perusahaan ayahmu karna sebentar lagi kita akan lulus kuliah. Makanya namamu diubah menjadi Oh Sehun lagi agar bisa mengambil alih perusahaan ayahmu. Tapi kamu masih tetap menjadi bagian dari keluarga Park, jadi jangan khawatir Sehun-ah" jelas Chanyeol.

"arraseo, gomawo hyung aku akan menelpon eomma nanti"

"Oh iya, eomma juga bilang saat kamu lulus nanti, dia ingin mempertemukanmu dengan seseorang" ucap Chanyeol ketika teringat pesan terakhir eommanya.

Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya "siapa" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"entahlah, eomma tidak memberitahuku" Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya. Sehun diam memikirkan siapa yang akan di kenalkan eomma padanya.

"sengielchukae nae dongsaeng. Gomawo sudah menjadi adik yang baik untukku" ucap Chanyeol tulus dan memeluk Sehun lagi yang kali ini di balas Sehun.

"ne gomawo hyung. dan chukae juga untukmu hyung karna telah baikan dengan Baekhyun"

Chanyeol melepas pelukannya, melihat Sehun "dari mana kamu tau" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"aku melihat kalian malam tadi, lain kali jika kamu ingin mencium Baekhyun lihat tempat hyung" ucap Sehun menggoda.

Chanyeol memukul kepala Sehun karna telah menggodanya dan membuatnya malu.

"ini semua berkat Luhan, Oh iya jam 1 ini kamu tidak ada kuliah kan. Aku punya hadiah untukmu"

"apa itu"

"selamat menunggu sampai jam 1" ucap Chanyeol kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sehun dan masuk ke kamarnya.

Sehun hanya mendecak sebal melihat kelakuan hyungnya.

… **..**

Baekhyun dan Luhan duduk di taman dekat kampus mereka. Hari ini mereka tidak ada jadwal kuliah dan beruntung Luhan juga tidak bekerja hari ini.

"Luhan-ah, sengielchukae. aigoo sahabatku semakin tua saja" ucap Baekhyun riang

"gomawo Baekhyun-ah. mana hadiah untukku" ucap Luhan pura pura cemberut, bermaksud menggoda Baekhyun. Karna sebenarnya Luhan tidak mengharapkan hadiah apa apa dari Baekhyun, dengan Baekhyun yang ingat ulang tahunnya saja Luhan sudah senang. Karna itu berarti dia salah satu orang yang berharga bagi sahabatnya itu

"sebentar lagi hadiahmu datang"

"mwo?"

"kita tunggu saja. dan gomawo untuk semalam. Kamu sukses sekali membuatku kesal. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau berbicara padamu hari ini" Baekhyun menyilanngkan tangannya di dada dengan wajah cemberut dan melihat kearah lain.

Membuat Luhan gemas dan mencubit pipi Baekhyun "mianhae Baekhyun-ah. Ini aku lakukan untukmu juga, dan juga kamu akhirnya bisa baikan kan dengan Chanyeol, kalian bahkan berciuman disana" Luhan menaik turunkan alisnya.

"jadi kamu melihat semuanya" tanya Baekhyun terkejut

"ya dan sangat jelas" tegas Luhan

Baekhyun menutupi wajahnya malu, pipinya sudah semerah tomat sekarang. Luhan tertawa melihat reaksi sahabatnya itu.

"lalu bagaimana kamu dengan Sehun" tanya Baekhyuns setelah menetralkan rasa malunya.

"sebenarnya aku dan Sehun... "

"Baekhyunnie"

Ucapan Luhan terpotong ketika seseorang memanggil nama sahabatnya yang ternyata adalah Chanyeol.

"hadiahmu sudah datang" ucap Baekhyun menunjuk Sehun yang mengikuti Chanyeol menghampiri mereka. Luhan terkejut bukan main namun kemudian senyum terukir di bibirnya. sepertinya pasangan chanbaek ini belum tau kalau dia dan Sehun sudah jadian.

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun, mengabaikan Luhan dan Sehun yang saling melempar senyum.

"baiklah kalau begitu kita langsung ke Lotte World saja" ucap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang langsung berjalan beriringan sengaja meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan dibelakang mereka. Hari ini rencananya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol ingin membuat pasangan HunHan baikan sebagai hadiah ulang tahun. Tanpa mereka tau kalau sebenarnya Luhan dan Sehun sudah lebih dari baikan.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di Lotte World, dan mencoba berbagai wahana yang ada disana. Mereka sangat menikmati kegiatan mereka. Pasangan chanbaek senang ketika melihat Sehun dan Luhan yang tidak lagi canggung seperti pertama kali bertemu.

Terkadang Sehun juga melindungi Luhan dan terus menggenggam tangannya agar Luhan tidak hilang dari pandangannya. Membuat pasangan ChanBaek heran karna yang mereka tau Luhan dan Sehun sedang bertengkar, seharusnya Luhan menolak bukannya menerima ketika Sehun menggenggam tangannya.

Mereka menaiki wahana bianglala sebagai wahana terakhir sebelum mereka pulang, sebenarnya Baekhyun memilih Roll Coaster sebagai wahana terakhir namun Luhan dengan cepat menolak, akhirnya Baekhyun mengalah menggingat ini ulang tahun Luhan

Chanyeol duduk disamping Baekhyun sedangkan Luhan disamping Sehun di dalam bianglala itu.

Tangan Luhan menggenggam tangan Sehun saat bianglala dijalankan. Luhan menutup matanya takut, ya Luhan takut pada ketinggian.

Luhan semakin erat menggengam tangan Sehun saat merasa bianglala itu semakin tinggi berjalan, Sehun melihat Luhan khawatir, karna wajah Luhan yang sangat pucat serta Luhan yang hanya menutup matanya. Kemudian Sehun memeluk Luhan

"gwenchana, aku ada disini bersamamu lu, jangan khawatir aku akan melindungimu, sekarang bukalah matamu" bisik Sehun di telingan Luhan dan menciumi pucuk kepala yeojanya itu. Sementara itu pasangan chanbaek saling bertatapan satu sama lain melempar pertanyaan apa yang terjadi pada Sehun dan Luhan yang terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih dan juga Sehun yang sangat protektif dalam melindungi Luhan.

Luhan perlahan membuka matanya dan pemandangan indah kota Seoul lah yang terpampang di sana. Dari atas bianglala ini Luhan bisa melihat semua yang ada di kota Seoul. Kini wajah ketakutan Luhan berganti dengan wajah terpesona melihat pemandangan itu senyum terukir di bibirnya, entah kenapa ketika Sehun memeluknya dia merasa terlindungi dan membuanng rasa takutnya. Pengaruh seorang Sehun sangat banyak baginya. Luhan kemudian menatap wajah Sehun yang dibalas oleh Sehun. Seakan lupa dengan kehadiran Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan hendak mencium bibir Luhan sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Stop ! kalian berduan, kami butuh penjelasan" ucap Baekhyun menatap tajam pasangan HunHan

"penjelasan apa?"tanya Sehun cuek dan mejauhkan wajahnya dari luhan

"apa kalian berdua pacaran?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran karna melihat Sehun dan Luhan yang hampir berciuman.

"seperti yang kalian lihat aku dan Luhan sudah jadian" ucap Sehun santai sementara Luhan hanya menunduk malu.

"mwo?" ucap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersama.

"kapan" tanya Chanyeol.

"semalam"

"kenapa kalian menyembunyikannya dari kami"

"hanya ingin memberi kejutan kepada kalian" jawab Sehun.

"padahal kami yang ingin membuat kejutan untuk kalian agar kalian baikan, tapi malah kami yang dibuat terkejut" ucap Baekhyun cemberut.

Sehun dan Luhan tertawa melihat tingkah Baekhyun.

"selamat Sehun-ah di hari ulang tahunmu kamu sudah mendapat hadiahmu dengan tanganmu sendiri" ucap Chanyeol senang.

"mwo? jadi Sehun ulang tahun hari ini. Luhan juga berulang tahun hari ini " ucap Baekhyun terkejut. pasangan HunHan mengangguk bersamaan

"wah sepertinya kalian memang ditakdirkan bersama, kalian lahir di tanggal dan tahun yang sama, dan jadian di hari ulang tahun kalian, membuat ku iri, kalau begitu selamat untuk kalian" ucap Baekhyun riang. Kini dia bahagia karna sahabatnya mendapat kebahagiaannya.

"gomawo Baekhyun-ah Chanyeol-ah" ucap Luhan. Kemudian mereka turun dari bianglala.

"kalian harus mentraktir kami karna ini hari bahagia untuk kalian berdua" ucap Baekhyun riang dan tidak ingin mendengar penolakan.

"baiklah" kata Sehun dan Luhan.

…

Satu tahun berlalu hubungan Sehun dan Luhan berjalan dengan baik dan mengalami kemajuan. Jarang ada pertengkaran di antara mereka karna mereka saling mengerti dan melengkapi satu sama lain. Seminggu yang lalu mereka bersama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun telah menyelesaikan wisuda dan Sehun kini sedang mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menjalankan perusahaan ayahnya. Sedangkan Luhan sudah berhenti dari pekerjaannya di café dan sedang mencari pekerjaan yang sesuai dengan pendidikannya. Sementara itu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pergi berlibur ke jepang bersama orang tua Chanyeol.

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun mereka sekaligus hari jadi mereka yang ke satu tahun. Hubungan mereka juga sudah banyak mengalami kemajuan. Mereka bisa saling mengerti, melengkapi, dan tau perasaan satu sama lain tanpa mereka harus mengatakannya. Semakin berjalannya waktu cinta yang tumbuh di hati mereka semakin kuat, sehari saja tidak bertemu seperti setahun bagi mereka. Sehun dan Luhan juga mennyadari bahwa mereka memiliki banyak kesamaan sifat dan watak. Banyak juga yang mengatakan wajah mereka mirip dan ternyata mereka memiliki golongan darah yang sama. Membuat mereka semakin yakin jika mereka berdua di takdirkan bersama.

"apa kamu sudah siap" Tanya Sehun kepada Luhan yang baru keluar dari apartemennya, dengan mengenakan dres hitam selututnya sedangkan sehun menggunkan setelan jas hitam dengan kemeja putih serta dasi yang tersemat disana.

"ne" kemudian mereka memasuki mobil sehun dan sehun mulai mejalankan mobilnya. Mereka berdua akan pergi ke Busan mengunjungi makam orang tua Sehun. Karna Sehun ingin mengenalkan Luhan kepada kedua orang tuanya walaupun oraang tuanya sudah meninggal dan dia juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada orang tuanya. Selama perjalanan ke Busan mereka hanya diam sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Setelah melakukan perjalanan yang panjang akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah gedung yang diketahui sebuah tempat menyimpan abu orang orang yang telah meninggal. Luhan menarik nafasnya dan menghembuskannya, menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

"ayo, kita sudah sampai" ucap sehun dan melepas sabuk pengamannya. Luhan mengangguk dan mengikuti Sehun.

Mereka memasuki gedung itu dan berhenti tepat di sebuah lemari kaca yang menyimpan guci yang berisi abu eomma sehun dengan nama Kim kibum dan disebelahnya terdapat guci yang berisi abu appa sehun dengan nama Oh Siwon. Disana juga terdapat photo kedua orang tua Sehun dan juga photo keluarganya sebelum orang tuanya kecelakaan. Sehun menaruh bunga di kedua tempat peristirahatan terakhir orang tuanya.

Sehun melihat kearah Luhan yang hanya diam saja dibelakangnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya Sehun ketika melihat yeoja itu yang berdiri mematung dengan wajah sudah dialiri air mata dengan tangan yang menutupi mulutnya agar tak mengeluarkan isakan.

"lu, kau kenapa ?" Tanya sehun khawatir. Mengabaikan pertanyaan Sehun, Luhan mendekat ke lemari kaca itu dan meraba photo orang tua sehun.

"eomma, appa" tangis luhan pecah seketika.

TBC

Akhirnya chapter ke 5 What If selesai juga, sebenarnya author tidak mau bersambung sampai disini. Ini biar para reader yang mengikuti cerita author makin penasaran walaupun sebenarya reader sudah bisa menebak cerita author. Terima kasih untuk yang udah baca, review dan erus mengikuti cerita author. Maaf jika banyak penulisan kalimat yang salah dan tidak penting dan juga alur yang berantakaan serta kecepetan yang author buat. Jujur author gak begitu baik dalam merangkai kata. Terima kasih udah ngereview cerita author maaf author gak bisa bales reviewannya. Untuk chapter 4nya author juga minta maaf jika luhan dan sehun udah beradegan panas padahal mereka baru jadian dan kenal 3 hari. Kalau gak ada hambatan author akan update chapter 6 nya malam ini. Terus ikuti cerita author agar rasa penasaran kalian terjawab . saranghae untuk kalian semua ^.^.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : What If ?**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Slight KaiSoo**

 **Luhan dan sehun sudah ditakdirkan sejak mereka lahir kedunia, namun waktu dan keadaan yang membuat mereka terpisah dan akhirnya di pertemukan. Namun bagaimana jika takdir itu berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lain, masihkan mereka menyebutnya takdir.**

 **Fanfic ini asli buatan author, author hanya pinjam nama dan karakter. Dont bash ! Happy Reading.**

Luhan dan Sehun berhenti tepat di sebuah lemari kaca yang menyimpan guci yang berisi abu eomma Sehun dengan nama Kim Kibum dan disebelahnya terdapat guci yang berisi abu appa Sehun dengan nama Oh Siwon. Disana juga terdapat photo kedua orang tua Sehun dan juga photo keluarganya sebelum orang tuanya kecelakaan.

Betapa terkejutnya Luhan saat melihat nama dan juga photo orang tua Sehun disana. Pasalnya Kim Kibum dan Oh Siwon adalah orang tua angkat Luhan saat berada dipanti asuhan dulu. Ternyata mereka adalah orang tua Sehun. Kenangan tentang orang tua angkat yang Luhan anggap orang tuanya sendiri itu, yang sudah lama Luhan lupakan muncul kembali ke permukaan. Seperi film usang yang berputar satu persatu di kepala Luhan. Tak terasa air mata telah turun dengan derasnya di kedua pipi Luhan. Dia menutup mulutnya agar Sehun yang tepat berada didepannya itu tidak mendengar isakannya.

Luhan masih setia dengan kenangannya menatap lurus kedepan memandang foto orang tua angkatnya itu. Betapa rindunya dia dengan kedua orang itu.

"lu, kau kenapa ?" Tanya Sehun khawatir. Luhan mengabaikan pertanyaan Sehun dan mendekati lemari kaca yang dikunci itu meraba foto eomma dan appa angkatnya dari balik kaca

"eomma appa" tangis Luhan pecah seketika, air matanya semakin deras turun kepipinya.

"aku merindukan kalian, sangat sangat merindukan kalian. Maafkan aku baru datang melihat kalian sekarang. Dan maafkan aku jika aku berusaha untuk melupakan kalian. Aku sungguh merindukan kalian eomma appa, aku rindu pelukan eomma, aku rindu tawa appa, aku rindu kasih sayang eomma dan appa. Kalian sudah seperti orang tua kandungku kenapa kalian cepat sekali meninggalkanku. Aku bahkan belum mengatakan bahwa aku mencintai kalian" ucap Luhan. Isakan Luhan semakin kencang.

Sehun diam mematung mendengar perkataan Luhan jadi orang tua angkat yang Luhan ceritakan padanya adalah orang tuanya. Sehun bahkan tidak tau jika orang tuanya sering mengunjungi Luhan dipanti asuhan. Terbesit perasaan kesal didiri Sehun saat tau jika orang tuanya yang sering mengunjungi Luhan dan membagi kasih sayangnya kepada yeoja yang menjadi kekasihnya itu. Namun segera di tepisnya pikiran itu jauh jauh karna dia mengerti alasan yang mungkin bagi kedua orang tuanya menyayangi Luhan. Lagi pula semuaya sudah berlalu dan kedua orangtuanya sudah tenang dialam sana.

Sehun memeluk tubuh Luhan menenangkan gadis yang dicintainya, tangis Luhan mereda didalam pelukan Sehun.

"sudahlah Luhan-ah semuanya sudah terjadi. Sekarang kamu bisa mengobati rasa rindumu" ucap Sehun, Luhan menatap Sehun yang sudah melepas pelukanya, benar yang dikatakan Sehun

"ayo beri penghormatan untuk mereka"ucap Sehun lagi. Luhan menempatkan dirinya di depan lemari kaca yang berisi abu kedua orang tua angkatnya itu, menyatukan tangannya di depan dadanya dan memejamkan matanya, berdoa agar orang tuanya tenang di sisi tuhan. Kemudian Luhan membuka matanya dan tersenyum didepan poto ornng tua angkatnya.

"eomma appa terima kasih sudah merawatku dan menjagaku dengan baik selama ini" ucap Luhan membungkukkan badannya.

"eomma appa terima kasih karna tidak mengadopsi Luhan, dan terima kasih eomma appa sudah mempertemukan aku dengan Xi Luhan, mulai sekarang aku akan menjaga dan melindunginya menggantikan appa dan eomma" ucap Sehun.

Sekarang Sehun tau alasan kenapa dia dan Luhan dipertemukan sekarang. Sehun juga bersyukur karna Luhan dulu tidak diadopsi oleh kedua orang tuanya, karna jika iya dia akan menjadi saudara Luhan dan tidak akan bisa jatuh cinta dengan Luhan seperti sekarang. Sepertiya takdir memihak kepada keduanya.

Luhan juga berpikiran sama dengan Sehun, dia bersyukur menolak untuk diadopsi walaupun hatinya senang mengetahui dia akan tinggal dengan orang tua kesayangannya itu. Mungkin inilah yang dinamakan takdir untuknya dan Sehun.

Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan "eomma appa, aku dan Luhan saling mencintai sekarang, dia seperti belahan jiwaku, kami juga memiliki banyak kemiripan. Karna eomma dan appa sudah tau betapa baikknya dia, aku ingin meminta restu untuk menikahinya. Aku sungguh sangat mencintainya" ucap Sehun tersenyum sambil memandangi wajah Luhan yang terkejut menatapnya..

Luhan tak menyangka jika alasan Sehun mengajaknya kemari untuk meminta restu untuk menikahinya kepada kedua orang tua Sehun yang sekaligus orang tua angkatnya.

Kemudian Sehun menngeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru berwarna merah dan berlutut dihadapan Luhan "Luhan-ah maukah kamu menikaah denganku?" ucap Sehun mantap dan membuka kotak tersebut menunjukkan cincin emas dengan permata kecil diatasnya. Luhan menutup mulutnya dan air matanya mengalir lagi, kali ini bukan air mata kesediahan yang dia keluarkan melainkan kebahagian, karna namja yang di cintainya melamarnya didepan kedua orang tua mereka

"ya aku mau" ucap Luhan akhirnya. Sehun menyematkan cincin itu di jari manis Luhan yang ternyata sangat pas dijari Luhan. Kemudian Sehun memeluk Luhan erat yang dibalas ttidak kalah eratnya oleh Luhan.

Luhan dan Sehun memberikan penghormatan terakhir mereka dan pergi dari sana dengan perasaan bahagia.

…

Kini Sehun dan Luhan berada di pantai yang terleak di daerah busan. Setelah mereka mengunjungi panti asuhan dimana Luhan tinggal dulu.

Mereka duduk di tepi pantai, Luhan yang bersandar di bahu Sehun dengan tangan yang saling menggengam. Menikmati semilir angin pantai dan ditemani suara ombak yang saling bersautan.

"Sehun-ah mianhae" ucap Luhan tiba tiba memecah keheningan.

"untuk apa lu"

"karna aku mengambil kasiih sayang orang tuamu yang seharusnya di berikan kepadamu sepenuhnya. Kamu bahkan tidak tau kalau orang tuamu sering menemuiku" ucap Luhan sedih dan mengeratkan genggaman tanganya.

"gwencana lu. Lagipula aku mengerti kenapa mereka menyayangimu seperti anak mereka sendiri dan tidak membiarkanku mengetahuinya" ucap Sehun santai.

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sehun penasaran "wae ?"

"aku akan menceritakannya tapi janji jangan bilang masalah ini pada siapapun termasuk Baehyun. Karna hanya aku dan kedua orang tua Chanyeol hyung yang tau. Aku juga tidak tau kenapa mereka menyuruhku merahasiakan masalah ini" ucap Sehun serius, Luhan hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan menunggu Sehun bercerita.

Sehun mengehembuskan nafasnya dan menatap hamparan laut yang ada dihadapannya "sebenarnya aku bukan anak tunggal di keluargaku, aku memiliki nunna, dia adalah kembaranku. Aku memanggilnya nunna karna dia lahir lebih dulu sebelum aku. Eommaku melahirkan anak kembar yeoja dan namja" Sehun diam sebentar menarik nafasnya dan menghembuskannya lagi. Sementara Luhan hanya diam menunggu kelanjutan cerita Sehun.

"tapi ketika kami menginjak usia 2 tahun, eonniku meninggal karna kondisinya yang lemah dan sering terkena penyakit. Aku juga tidak tau pastinya karna saat itu aku masih kecil dan tidak tau apa apa. Aku juga baru mengetahuinya dari eomma Chanyeol hyung ketika aku diangkat menjadi anggota keluargannya. Sebenarnya aku tidak percaya jika aku memiliki saudara kembar tapi setelah melihat photo aku dan kembaranku saat masih bayi yang di tunjukkannya aku percaya jika aku memiliki saudara kembar. Karna kami memang mirip"

Kemudian Sehun tersenyum menatap Luhan, "mungkin karna itu mereka menyayangimu. Aku juga tidak masalah jika mereka memberi kasih sayangnya kepadamu. Karna mereka lah kita bisa bertemu sekarang"

Luhan memeluk Sehun erat "kamu orang yang tegar, aku bangga padamu" ucap Luhan kemudian.

Sehun melepas pelukan Luhan dan menatap mata Luhan, raut wajahnya berubah serius "karna itu jangan tinggalkan aku lu. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku sudah kehilangan kedua orang tuaku dan kakak perempuankku. Kali ini aku tidak akan kehilanganmu. Aku janji akan melindungimu dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu apapun yang terjadi, karna kamu adalah takdirku. Berjanjilah padaku lu" ucap Sehun tegas.

Luhan mengangguk "aku janji, aku juga tidak akan meninggalkanmu apapun yang terjadi. Terima kasih telah hadir dihidupku Sehun-ah. Aku mencintaimu sangat mecintaimu"

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan dan menciumi bibir tipis yang entah berapa kali sudah dia rasakan selama setahun ini. Dengan angin yang berhembus dan matahari terbenam keduanya berciuman dengan mesra tanpa ada siapapun yang bisa mengganggu mereka.

Luhan dan Sehun sampai di kamar tempat penginapan yang sudah mereka pesan dibusan, karna hari sudah malam dan jarak koa seoul yang jauh dari busan membuat mereka menginap disana.

Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur memainkan ponselnya sambil menunggu Luhan yang sedang membersihkan dirinya dikamar mandi. Ponsel Sehun berbunyi, ada panggilan masuk dengan nama eomma tertera disana. Sehun keluar menuju balkon tempat dia dan Luhan menginap, Sehun menekan icon hijau dan menempelkan ponsel ditelinganya

"annyeong Sehun-ah" ucap nyonya Park Heechul diseberang sana dengan suara yag mampu membuat telinga siapa saja yang mendengarnya sakit.

"annyeong eomma, wae ?"

"aku merindukanmu, kamu ada dimana sekarang. Eomma ada di apartemenmu tapi disini sepi sekali" ucap Heechul manja

"aku sedang dibusan eomma, besok aku pulang. Kapan eomma kembali dan mana appa, Chanyeol hyung dan Baehyun" Tanya Sehun beruntun

"mereka masih berada di jepang, ada orang tua Baehyun menyusul kesana. Karna eomma ada urusan di korea jadi eomma pulang dulu" ucap Heechul disebrang sana sambil memegang biodata seseorang ditangannya.

"hm arraseo eomma, aku juga merindukanmu" Sehun menyandarkan dirinya di pagar balkon

"Sehun-ah aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada seseorang kamu pasti akan senang bertemu denganya" ucap Heechul sambil membaca biodata yang ada di tangannya.

"siapa dia eomma" ucap Sehun penasaran.

"ketika kamu pulang eomma akan menceritakannya padamu"

"arraseo aku juga mau mengenalkan eomma pada seseorang, dia adalah yeoja yang aku cintai. aku ingin meminta restu dari eomma, aku ingin menikahinya "

"baiklah eomma tunggu, eomma penasaran seperti apa yeoja yang bisa membuat seorang Oh Sehun bisa berfikir dewasa seperti ini "

"jika dia sudah siap aku akan memperkenalkannya"

"arraseo. kalau begitu eomma tutup dulu ya. eomma mau istirahat"

"arraseo eomma. selamat beristirahat eomma saranghae"

"nado saranghae" dan telponpun terputus.

Sehun menyimpan ponselnya di dalam saku. dan kembali menyenderkan tubuhnya di pagar balkon menatap langit malam kota busan. sebuah lengan memeluknya dari belakang, dia hanya membiarkannya karna tau bahwa Luhan sedang memeluknya saat ini.

"apa yang sedang kamu pikirkan" tanya Luhan

"tidak ada. Oh ya aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada eomma ku yang sekarang. apa kamu mau?" tanya Sehun meletakkan tangannya diatas tangan Luhan yang sedang memeluknya.

"tentu saja aku mau, tapi nanti. aku mau mempersiapkan diriku dulu" ucap Luhan dia menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung Sehun

"arraseo. jika kamu sudah siap hubungi aku"

"baiklah"

Sehun melepas pelukan Luhan dan berbalik menatapnya. mencium bibir Luhan sekilas "kalau begitu aku mandi dulu"

Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban. kemudia mereka masuk ke dalam setelah menutup pintu balkon tempat mereka menginap. Sehun memasuki kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

sedangkan Luhan membuka ponselnya dan satu pesan masuk tertera disana dari nomor yang tidak dikenal

'annyeong hasimnika. apa ini Xi Luhan dari panti asuhan kyunhee yang terletak dibusan. jika benar tolong hubungi nomor ini' itulah pesan yang tertera dilayar ponsel Luhan. karna penasaran, Luhan mendial nomor tersebut, telpon tersambung dengan jantung yang berdebar Luhan menunggu panggilannya diangkat

"yeoboseyo" suara seorang yeoja sekitar 40 tahunan terdengar di sebrang sana. Luhan menghembus nafasnya lega

"yeoboseyo. aku Xi Luhan. ada perlu apa denganku" ucap Luhan ramah.

"Luhan-ssi apa kamu memiliki sebuah gelang emas yang kamu pakai sewaktu kamu masih kecil"

"ya aku masih memilikinya. ini siapa " tanya Luhan lagi

"jika kamu mau tau aku siapa bisakah kamu menemuiku di girls cafe jam 2 siang ada hal yang mau aku bicarakan dan jangan lupa bawa gelang yang aku minta tadi " ucap yeoja itu membuat Luhan semakin penasaran.

"ini siapa"

"jika kamu penasaran datang besok. aku menunggu" dan kemudian telpon diputus secara sepihak oleh orang itu.

Luhan membaringkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur dan menarik selimut sebatas pinggangny. dilihatnya Sehun yang telah selesai mandi dan ikut berbaring disampinya. kemudian mereka tidur setelah mematika lampu dan mengucapkan selamat malam.

… **..**

Luhan memasuki Girls Cafe yang sangat sepi tanpa pengunjung, hanya ada satu orang disana, wanita berumur sekitar 40 tahunan. Mungkin itu orangnya, pikir Luhan dan menghampiri wanita tua tersebut. Ya Luhan saat ini sedang menemui wanita yang menelponnya semalam. Sebenarnya Luhan tidak mau pergi karna berfikir orang itu hanya iseng, tapi Luhan juga penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan wanita itu dan sampailah Luhan di cafe ini.

"permisi, apakah ahjumma yang menelponku semalam. aku Xi Luhan" ucap Luhan hati hati saat sudah berada didepan wanita yang sedang membaca majalah dengan kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya.

Wanita itu membuka kacamata nya, membuat Luhan terkejut saat tau jika itu adalah nyonya Park. eomma Chanyeol dan Sehun. Luhan tau karna dia melihatnya seminggu yang lalu, kettika nyonya Park datang untuk menghadiri wisuda kedua anaknya

"annyeong Luhan-sii. silahkan duduk " ucap nyonya Park ramah

Luhan duduk berhadapan dengan nyonya Park. Hanya ada mereka berdua di cafe itu. Park Heechul sengaja membooking seluruh cafe hanya untuk berbicara 4 mata dengan Luhan. Minuman juga sudah tersedia untuknya dan untuk Luhan

"jadi Luhan-sii, kamu pasti mengenalku kan?" tanya Heechul.

"ne. ahjumma adalah eommanya Chanyeol dan Sehun" jawab Luhan sopan, dia meminum minuman yang sudah disediakan pegawai cafe menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

Heechul tersenyum "ne benar. Aku eommanya Chanyeol dan Sehun. Aku dengar kamu satu universitas dengan anakku"

Luhan mengangguk "kami berteman baik" ucap Luhan kemudian, Luhan tidak berani membicarakan hubungannya dengan Sehun.

"baguslah kalau begitu. apa kamu membawa gelangnya"

"ne" Luhan mengeluarkan gelang emas yang berukuran kecil itu dan memberikannya kepada Heechul

Heechul melihat gelang tersebut dan mengeluarkan gelang yang dibawanya. Dia mencocokkan kedua gelang itu dan sama persis seperti dugaannya.

Sementara itu Luhan penasaran melihat Heechul.

"Luhan-sii. bagaimana kamu bisa berada di panti asuhan kyunghee" tanya Heechul lagi

"karna orang tua ku meninggal dalam kecelakaan, dan aku di titipkan di panti asuhan itu oleh pengasuhku saat aku berusia 2 tahun, itu yang aku dengar dari ibu panti" jelas Luhan.

Heechul tersenyum semakin yakin jika memang Luhan yang dia cari, dia mengeluarkan sebuah photo dan menyodorkanya kepada Luhan "apa kamu mengenal meraka?" Tanya Heechul

Luhan terkejut melihat photo yang ditujukkan Heechul adalah photo Kim Kibum dan Oh Siwon yang merupakan ayah dari Oh Sehun dan orang tua angkatnya. "tentu saja. Mereka sudah ku anggap seperti orang tua kandungku"

"sebenarnya mereka adalah orang tua kandungmu" ucap Heechul menatap Luhan.

"mwo, tidak mungkin" Luhan kaget, tentu saja ! tidak mungkin Kim Kibum dan Oh Siwon adalah orang tuanya. Jika memang benar kenapa mereka menitipkan Luhan dipanti asuhan, dan jika mereka orang tua kandung Luhan berarti dia dan Sehun kakak adik. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Itu tidak mungkin. Tapi Luhan teringat saat dia di panti dulu ketika dia menanyakan dimana makam orang tua kandungnnya dan ibu panti yang mengurusnya mengatakan jika makam kedua orangtuanya berada di china karna orang tua kandung Luhan adalah orang china dan karna itu nama depannya Xi.

"tidak ada yang tidak mungkin Luhan-sii, mereka memang benar orang tua kandungmu. Mereka sengaja menitipkanmu disana dan bekerja sama dengan nyonya Kim yang mengurus panti itu untuk mengarang cerita yang kamu dengar selama ini dan tidak memberitahukan padamu jika mereka adalah orang tua kandungmu" jelas Heechul panjang lebar. Luhan menunduk diam masih mencerna perkataan Heechul.

Heechul melanjutkan kata katanya melihat reaksi Luhan "walaupun mereka menitipkanmu disana tapi percayalah mereka menyayangimu dengan tulus, karna itu mereka selalu menjengukmu dipanti dan memberikan kasih sayangnya untukmu. Tapi kejadian tidak terduga datang, mereka mengalami kecelakaan dan meninggal. Saat itu aku sedang berada di China karna membantu suamiku mengurus perusahaan. Dan seminggu kemudian aku kembali dan menemui Oh Sehun, aku mencarimu ke panti tapi kamu sudah keluar dan tidak terdengar kabar darimu lagi. Jadi dengan berat hati aku hanya membawa Oh Sehun dan mengangkatnya sebagai anak kami sampai dia bisa mengurusi perusahaan ayahnya"

"tapi kenapa aku dititipkan dipanti asuhan" ucap Luhan akhirnya. Menyingkirkan semua pikiran buruknya. Tidak mungkin dia dan Sehun bersaudara. Dia harus mendengar penjelasan dari Heechul kenapa dia dititipkan dipanti asuhan untuk meyakinkan dirinnya sendiri jika dia dan Sehun bukanlah saudara.

"ceritanya panjang, apa kamu mau mendengarnya"

Luhan menganggukk menunggu cerita Heechul dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang, dia sudah siap menerima kenyataan yang ada.

"saat itu Kibum akan melahirkan, aku dan suamiku juga ada disana menemani Siwon menunggu kelahiran anak mereka. Setelah setengah jam menunggu akhirnya kami mendengar tangisan bayi di dalam ruang operasi itu, perawat mengatakan jika bayi yang lahir adalah perempuan. Kami senang sekali mengetahui kamu lahir dengan selamat dan Kibum juga baik baik saja. Tapi Kibum berteriak didalam sana dan terdengar tangis bayi kedua, kami terkejut tak menyangka jika Kibum melahirkan lagi dan kali ini anaknya laki-laki. Kami senang bukan main ternyata selama ini Kibum mengandung anak kembar laki-laki dan perempuan. Ini sangat jarang terjadi di korea. Kemudian Siwon memberi nama untuk kalian Oh Sehun dan Oh Luhan. Seiring berjalannya waktu kalian tumbuh bersama menjadi balita yang lucu" ucap Heechul mengingat ingat kenangan lampau itu dan kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"namun ketika kalian berdua menginjak usia 2 tahun kamu dan Sehun tidak dapat dipisahkan satu sama lain. Sehun selalu menangis jika kamu tidak ada disampingnya dan kamu juga sama dengannya, jika Sehun tidak disampingmu kamu selalu menangis. Dan itu membuat Kibum khawatir karna temannya pernah bercerita jika anak yang lahir kembar perempuan dan laki-laki mereka akan saling jatuh cinta. Kemudian Kibum menceritakannya padaku, jadi aku datang kerumah kalian setiap hari dengan membawa Chanyeol berharap kalian bisa berpisah dengan kehadiran Chanyeol. Tapi kalian masih saja tidak dapat dipisahkan. Jadi Kibum memutuskan membawa mu kepanti asuhan karna kamu lebih tua dari Sehun, untuk memisahkan kalian berdua. Kami memakaikan kalian gelang yang sama sebagai ciri jika kalian adalah saudara kembar alau mengbah namamu menjadi Xi Luhan. dan ternyata cara ini berhasil, Sehun mulai terbiasa tanpamu dan kamu juga terbiasa tanpa Sehun" Heechul menyeruput minumannya tengggorokannya merasa kering karna bercerita.

Dia melihat reaksi Luhan yang masih diam dengann pandangan kosong. Heechul tau jika Luhan masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan ini. Tapi Heechul harus menuntaskannya karna dia tau Sehun dan Luhan berteman dekat, sebelum hubugan mereka menjadi lebih jauh. Tanpa Heechul tahu jika Luhan sebenarnya adalah yeoja yang akan Sehun kenalkan kepadanya dan meminta restu darinya.

"semua berjalan normal, Kibum sangat senang bisa melihat pertumbuhan kalian walaupun kalian terpisahkan, sebenarnya saat Kibum dan Siwon mengalami kecelakaan mereka sedang dalam perjalanan ingin memberitahukan yang sebenarnya kepadamu dan membawamu pulang untuk dipertemukan dengan Sehun. Tapi tuhan berkata lain. Kalian menjadi terpisahkan semakin jauh dan aku tidak menemukan berita tentangmu lagi. Tapi keberutungan berpihak padaku, aku diberitahu jika kami kuliah di Sm University yang ternyata satu kampus dengan Sehun dan Chanyeol. Ini adalah sesuatu yang baik ketika aku mendengar kamu dan Sehun berteman baik. Aku ingin segera menemuimu saat itu tapi aku khawatir jika masalah ini mengganggu kuliah kalian. Jadi sekarang aku ingin mempertemukanmu dengan Sehun minggu depan dan menjelaskan kepada kalan berdua. Tapi aku butuh pendapatmu karna Sehun sudah setuju untuk bertemu denganmu. Jadi maukah kamu menemuinya dan kita membicarakan masalah ini dan juga masalah perushaan orang tua kalian" ucap Heechul, Luhan masih diam pandangannya kosong, sepertinya Sehun tidak tau jika Luhan adalah kembarannya,jika dia tau tidak mungkin Sehun mau bertemu denganya. Itulah yang bisa dipikirkan Luhan saat ini. Dia butuh waktu sendiri memikirkan dan mencerna perkataan yang Heechul sampaikan tadi, serta mencari jalan keluarnya.

"aku akan memikirkannya, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu Park ahjumma. Aku butuh waktu sendiri untuk memikirkan semua masalah ini" ucap Luhan dan meninggalkan Heechul yang memandangnya khawatir takut terjadi apa apa kepada Luhan. Tapi dia percaya Luhan bisa mengatasi masalah ini karna dia sudah dewasa.

…

Luhan terduduk di tempat tidurnya mengabaikan ponselnya yang terus berbunyi karna Sehun menelponya. Luhan mecabut batre ponselnya dan melemparnnya sembarangan.

Pikirannya melayang mengingat perkataan nyonya Park Heechul tadi. Dia bisa menerima kenyataan jika orang tuanya menitipkannya dipanti asuhan dan tidak memberitahu bahwa mereka adalah orang tua kandungnya. Yang tidak bisa di terimanya adalah bahwa dia dan Sehun adalah saudara kembar yang sengaja dipisahkan karna takut jika mereka jatuh cinta satu sama lain. Air mata Luhan mengalir, dia menangis dalam diam memikirkan nasibnya dan Sehun, karna apa yang ditakutkanya oleh orang tuanya telah terjadi. Dia dan Sehun saling jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dan hubungan mereka telah berjalan selama satu tahun, mereka juga merencanakan akan menikah, bahkan Sehun dan Luhan sudah melakukan hubungan intim dan saling percaya satu sama lain.

Luhan kembali mengingat ketika jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat jika Sehun akan datang menemuinya, mereka seperti memiliki ikatan batin yang sangat kuat. Banyak yang bilang wajah mereka mirip, Luhan mengambil photonya dan Sehun saat dibusan kemarin. Benar, wajahnya dan Sehun memang mirip. Dia kembali mengingat sifat dan wataknya yang sama dengan Sehun, golongan darah mereka sama dan juga mereka lahir di tanggal,bulan dan tahun yang sama. Luhan meraba lengan kanannya dan menyentuh tanda lahir yang juga dimiliki oleh Oh Sehun. pantas saja dia merasa tenang,nyaman, dan aman jika berada dipelukan Sehun. ternyata mereka memang ditakdirkan, tapi bukan menjadi sepasang kekasih maupun belahan jiwa, melainkan sebagai saudara kembar yang sengaja dipisahkan.

Kini Luhan menangis kencang menyalahkan takdir mengapa dia dan Oh Sehun harus dipertemukan ketika sudah dewasa. Andai saja orang tuanya tidak kecelakaan dan memberitahukan yang sebenarnnya kepadanya. Andai dia tidak pergi dari panti asuhan dan pindah ke Seoul. Andai saja Sehun tidak pindah kekampusnya. Dan andai saja Heechul datang cepat menemuinya sebelum hubungannya dan Sehun menjadi lebih jauh.

Tapi semuanya sudah terjadi Luhan menyadari dia dan Sehun tidak boleh bersama, karna mereka adalah saudara kembar dan hubungan mereka terlarang. Luhan menetapkan hatinya untuk menjauhi Oh Sehun dan mengingkari janji yang telah dibuatnya. Sebelumnya Luhan sangat menyukai takdirnya tapi sekarang dia membenci takdirnya yang sangat menyedihkan itu.

"mianhae Sehun-ah" ucap Luhan sebelum terlelap dalam tidurnya karna lelah menangis.

TBC

Akhirnnya chapter 6 selesai juga. Bagaimana nasib Sehun dan Luhan , itu akan terjawab di chapter selanjutnya. Karna itu terus ikuti cerita author jangan lupa review nya. Karna review dari kalian adalah semangat untuk author. Maaf jika ada kata dan kalimat yang salah. Karna author gak sempet ngeditnya. Terima kasih dan saranghae


	7. Chapter 7

Jam 10 pagi Sehun sampai di apartemennya dan langsung mencari keberadaan eomma nya yang baru sampai di korea tadi malam. Ternyata eomma nya berada di dapur sedang menunggu roti yang ada di panggangan matang sambil memainkan ponselnya. DSehun tersenyum melihat eomma angkatnya itu yang asik memainkan ponselnya sampai tidak menyadari jika dia sudah pulang. kemudian Sehun memeluk eommanya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu wanita itu. Heechul hampir saja menjatuhkan ponselnya, kaget dengan perlakuan Sehun.

"eomma bogoshippo" ucap Sehun manja dan mencium pipi Heechul. beginilah Sehun jika sedang bersama Heechul. manjanya akan keluar

"nado chagi, apa kamu sudah sarapan" ucap eommanya mengelus tangan Sehun yang melingkar diperutnya.

"belum eomma. aku rindu masakan eomma"

"aiggo anak eomma ini. manja sekali" "kalau begitu kita sarapan dulu ya" Heechul melepas pelukan Sehun dan mengambil roti yang ditunggunya tadi karna sudah matang.

Kemudian mereka duduk di sofa dekat ruang TV sambil memakan roti yang dibuat Heechul.

"apa yang ingin eomma bicarakan dan siapa yang ingin eomma perkenalkan denganku" tanya Sehun setelah menghabiskan makanannya.

"tentang saudara kembarmu" ucap Heechul santai, dia menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, saudara kembar? bukankah eommanya bilang bahwa saudara kembarnya sudah meninggal. mengerti arti raut wajah Sehun, Heechul melanjutkan kata kata nya

"mianhae Sehun-ah, selama ini eomma berbohong kepadamu. Sebenarnya saudara kembarmu masih hidup"

"benarkah" ucap Sehun terkejut sekaligus senang. Senang karna, kenyataan jika saudara kembarnya masih hidup dan memikirkan dia tidak sendirian didunia ini setelah eomma dan appanya meninggal.

"apa kamu tak marah" tanya Heechul kaget melihat reaksi Sehun, padahal di sudah siap jika Sehun akan marah padanya tapi ternyata reaksi yang diberikan oleh Sehun sangat berbanding terbalik dengan yang dipikirkannya.

"untuk apa aku marah"

"eomma sudah membohongimu selama ini dengan mengatakan jika saudaramu telah meninggal" Sehun kemudian memeluk eommanya

"aku tidak perduli ma. kenyataan bahwa saudara kembarku masih hidup dan aku tidak sendiri melanjutkan perusahaan appa, sudah cukup membuatku senang. aku mengerti eomma pasti mempunyai alasan kenapa berbohong padaku selama ini" ucap Sehun.

Heechul balas memeluknya air mata mengalir di wajahnya dan membasahi kaos yang kenakan Sehun. Sejak kapan Sehun tumbuh menjadi dewasa seperti sekarang, bukan hanya fisiknya tapi fikirannya juga. Heechul bangga pada anak sahabatnya yang sudah di anggapnya seperti anak sendiri itu.

Sehun melepas pelukannya dan menatap wajah eommanya yang dialiri air mata. "mengapa eomma menangis" Sehun menghapus air mata eommanya

"eomma senang karna kamu tak marah"

"mana bisa aku marah pada orang yang selalu merawatku selama ini"

"gomawo Sehun-ah. apa kamu tidak penasaran siapa saudara kembarmu dan kenapa kalian dipisahkan" kini air matanya telah berhenti mengalir.

"sangat! aku sangat penasaran tapi eomma tidak perlu menceritakannya. aku ingin bertemu langsung dengannya dan membicarakan masalah kami. dengan bgitu rasa penasaranku terjawabterjawab " ucap Sehun mantap. tanpa Sehun tahu jika saudara kembarnya adalah orang yang selama ini dicintainya.

Heechul tersenyum melihat anaknya, ternyata tidak susah berbicara dengan Sehun. Satu masalah Heechul selesai. Sekarang tinggal menemui kembaran Sehun.

"baiklah, hari ini eomma mau bertemu dengan kembaranmu. jika dia sudah siap bertemu denganmu. eomma akan memberitahu mu"

"arraseo eomma, kalau begitu aku istirahat dulu" Sehun mencium pipi Heechul dan masuk ke kamarnya.

Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur, memandang photonya dengan Luhan dipantai kemarin. Didalam foto tersebut Sehun merangkul Luhan, dengan senyum diwajah masing masing, Sehun mengambil foto tersebut dengan kamera ponselnya. Wajah mereka mirip, Sehun teringat perkataan temannya saat sekolah dulu, jika sepasang kekasih memiliki wajah yang mirip berarti mereka jodoh. Sehun senyum senyum sendiri mengingatnya, jika itu benar berarti Luhan adalah jodohnya.

Dia jadi merindukan Luhan padahal baru saja mereka bertemu tadi pagi. Entah kenapa dia tidak bisa jika sehari saja tidak merindukan Luhan. Sehun memasukkan foto tersebut ke dalam bingkai foto dan meletakkannya diatas meja nakas yang berada disamping tempat tidurnya.

Banyak kebahagiaan yang datang kepadanya hari ini. Mengingat Luhan menerima lamarannya dan mereka akan menikah dan juga mengetahui jika saudara kembarnya masih hidup.

Sehun juga penasaran siapa saudara kembarnya itu tapi secepatnya rasa penasaran Sehun akan terjawab karna dia akan bertemu kembarannya itu. Sehun mengambil ponselnya berniat menghubungi Luhan dan menceritakan kalau saudara kembarnya masih hidup. namun segera mengurungkan niatnya karna tidak mau mengganggu Luhan yang mungkin sekarang sedang tidur karna kecapean. akhirnya Sehun memilih tidur untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. .

Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Dia mengecek ponselnya, tidak ada notifikasi apapun dari Luhan. Apa dia masih tidur, pikir Sehun. Kemudian mendial nomor Luhan, namun tidak diangkat. Dia mencoba menelpon Luhan lagi dan kali ini telponnya di matikan oleh Luhan. Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, pasalnya Luhan tidak pernah mematikan panggilannya walau sesibuk apa pun. Sehun mencoba mendial nomor Luhan lagi tapi nomor itu tidak aktif. 'mungkin dia masih tidur, dan lupa mengecas ponselnya' pikir Sehun. Kemudian membersihkan dirinya di kamar mandi.

Sehun mengahabiskan waktunya mempelajari dokumen dokumen tentang perusahaan ayahnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Dia kembali mengecek ponselnya berharap Luhan menghubunginya. Namun Luhan belum juga menghubunginya.

saat akan mendial nomor Luhan, sebuah notifikasi muncul di layar ponselnya dari Luhan. dengan perasaan bahagia Sehun membuka pesan Luhan dengan cepat.

"Selamat Malam Oh Sehun, mianhae, aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu. Selama ini aku tidak mencintaimu. Aku hanya memanfaatkanmu karna aku kesepian. Maaf telah membohongimu. Jadi jangan temui aku lagi. Itu hanya akan membuatku merasa bersalah. Selamat tinggal dan terima Kasih telah menemaniku selama ini. Temukanlah yeoja yang lebih baik dariku. Bye. Xi Luhan" senyum Sehun menghilang membaca pesan singkat Luhan.

Dunia seakan runtuh dan menghilang dari pandangannya. Hatinya seperti ditusuk jarum yang tidak terhitung lagi jumlahnya, nafasnya naik turun seperti orang yang berlari ribuan kilometer. tubuhnya lemas seketika, dia bahkan tidak tau dimana tempatnya berpijak sekarang. Dengan tangan bergetar Sehun mendial nomor Luhan. tapi suara operator yang menjawab bahwa nomor tersebut tidak aktif. dia mencoba lagi namun lagi lagi operator yang menjawab.

Sehun berlari keluar dari apartemennya, tidak di perdulikannya tatapan aneh dari orang orang yang memperhatikannya yang berlari seperti orang gila dengan hanya menggunakan kaos tipis dan celana jin pendek serta sendal rumahan dicuaca dingin malam ini.

Sehun juga tidak lagi merasakan hawa dingin yang menyapa tubuhnnya, yang dipikirkannya hanya satu, menemui Luhan secepat mungkin.

Banyak hal hal yang ada difikiranya, tidak mungkin, Luhan tidak mungkin memanfaatkannya. Luhan tulus mencintainya. Sehun dapat merasakannya selama mereka bersama. banyak hal yang telah mereka lakukan. senyuman yang selalu Luhan berikan kepadanya bukanlah kebohongan. semua perlakuan Luhan kepadanya tulus. Mereka bahkan telah melakukan hubungan yang melebihi sepasang kekasih. Pasti ada alasan kenapa Luhan melakukannya. Dia harus meminta penjelasan kepada Luhan.

Sehun menggedor pintu apartemen Luhan yang dingin dan sepi itu sambil memanggil nama Luhan. Dia tau jika Luhan ada didalam, dia bisa merasakannya.

"Aku tau kau didalam Lu, Ayo kita bicara" ucap Sehun memohon. Namun tidak ada jawaban dari dalam.

Sementara itu, di dalam apartemennya, Luhan dengan sekuat tenaga menahan isakannya agar tidak terdengar oleh Sehun. dia tau jika Sehun akan keapartemennya setelah mengirimkan pesan itu. Jadi da dengan sengaja tidak menyalakan lampu apartemenya agar Sehun berfikir bahwa dia tidak ada disana.

Hatinya sakit mendengar Sehun yang terus terusan memanggil namanya, dalam hati Luhan ingin membuka pintu itu dan memeluk Sehun, tapi dia tidak boleh melakukannya karna jika dia melihat Sehun, dia tidak akan mampu melepaskannya.

Setelah lama menunggu akhirnya Sehun menyerah

"baiklah jika kau tidak mau menjelaskannya sekarang, aku mengerti kau membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri. Besok aku akan datang lagi. Kau harus ingat lu, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu apapun yang terjadi" Sehun berbalik dan meninggalkan apartemen Luhan.

"mianhae Sehun-ah, mianhae" isak tangis yang ditahannya tadi akhirnya keluar, sudah tidak terhitung lagi berapa banyak air mata yang dia keluarkan hari ini.

Luhan menggambil ponselnya dan mengirim pesan untuk Heechul 'aku sudah siap bertemu saudara kembarku besok'

Yang langsung dibalas Heechul 'syukurlah, kalau begitu kita bertemu di girls café jam 2 siang'

Luhan terkejut mendapati Sehun sudah berdiri didepan apartemennya pagi ini

"ada apa " Tanya Luhan tanpa menatap Sehun

"tatap aku lu' Sehun memegang bahu Luhan. Luhan menatap Sehun sinis. Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya

"apa yang terjadi padamu lu. Kenapa kau mengirimkan pesan seperti itu" Sehun menatap Luhan sedih.

"tidak ada yang perlu di jelaskan lagi, aku tidak mencintaimu jadi jangan pernah temui aku lagi" ucap Luhan datar.

"akuu tidak percaya"

"terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak"

Luhan menggeser badan Sehun dan pergi meninggalkan namja itu. Namun sebuah lengan memeluknya dari belakang. Jantungnya berdetak kencang, Luhan mematung. Sehun menyembunyikan wajahnnya di pundak Luhan. Dapat Luhan rasakan bahunya basah, Sehun menangis, ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Sehun menangis dan itu semua karna dia.

Luhan menahan air mata yang sudah berlinang di pelupuk matanya

"jangan pergi lu, aku sangat mencintaimu. Apa kau sudah lupa apa yang sudah kita lakukan selama ini, kita bahkan sudah berjanji tidak akan berpisah. Aku tau kau masih mencintaiku lu, kenapa kau melakukan ini, apa salahku padamu lu" Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya.

Air mata yang ditahan Luhan sejak tadi turun membasahi pipinya, dia memang masih mencintai Sehun dan akan selalu mencintai namja itu. Dia juga masih ingat kenangannya dengan Sehun. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi dia dan Sehun tidak boleh bersatu karna mereka kakak adik. Jadi bagaimanapun caranya dia harus melupakan Sehun dan berhenti mencintainya.

Luhan melepas pelukan Sehun "kau tidak salah Sehun-ah tapi takdirlah yang salah telah mempertemukan kita" ucap Luhan,berlari meninggalkan Sehun dan masuk kedalam taxi yang berhenti tepat didepan apartemennya. Dia melihat Sehun berlari mengejarnya, air mata Luhan semakin deras keluar.

Sehun mengacak rambutnya kasar melihat Luhan yang semakin menjauh dari hadapannya.

Dengan wajah kecewa Sehun berbalik ingin kembali ke apartemennya. namun sebuah amplop putih dibawah kakinya, menarik perhatiannya, diambilnya benda tersebut. Sepertinya terjatuh dari tas Luhan ,pikir Sehun kemudian membuka isi amplop tersebut, sebuah benda persegi panjang kecil dengan dua garis merah ditengahnya. Testpack.

Sehun melebarkan matanya, Sehun merobek amplop tersebut dan menemukan sebuah kertas kecil yang terdapat gambar sebuah hasil usg, Xi Luhan usia kandungan 4 minggu tertulis dibelakang kertas tersebut.

Sehun semakin melebarkan matanya, jantungnya berdetak tak karuan melihat isi amplop tersebut.

Luhan hamil, apakah itu anaknya. Karna seingat Sehun terakhir kali mereka melakukannya sebulan yang lalu. Tapi jika itu anaknya, kenapa Luhan memutuskan tidak menikah dengannya yang jelas jelas telah menanam benih di rahimnya. Apa Luhan melakukannya dengan lelaki lain. Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Luhan tidak akan melakukannya.

Sehun berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju apartemennya. Dia perlu mengistirahatkan tubuh serta pikirannya karna masalah ini.

… **..**

Sehun langsung di sambut wajah bahagia dari Heechul, saat sampai di apartemen.

"Kau kenapa Sehun-ah" tanya Heechul khawatir melihat kondisi Sehun.

"aku tidak apa apa eomma" Sehun berusaha tersenyum.

"ada kabar bahagia, kau akan bertemu saudara kembarmu hari ini" kata Heechul dengan mata berbinar

"arraseo" jawab Sehun singkat dan memasuki kamarnya.

Kenapa anak itu, apa dia ada masalah. pikir Heechul.

….

Luhan berdiri didepan peristirahatan terakhir kedua orang tuanya. Dia menempatkan bunga di dalam lemari kaca yang menyimpan abu orang tuanya.

"eomma appa, benarkah aku anak kandung kalian. Benarkah aku sengaja di titipkan di panti asuhan karna aku tidak bisa jauh dari saudara kembarku. Benarkah Sehun adalah adikku, saudara kembarku" ucap Luhan menatap photo kedua orang tuanya. Air matanya mengalir dengan sesenggukkan Luhan melanjutkan kata katanya

"ini seperti mimpi, baru kemarin kami mengucap janji dan meminta restu dari kalian jika kami ingin menikah. Aku bersyukur kami dipertemukan dengan banyak kemiripan membuatku yakin dia adalah takdirku, kalian seperti sengaja mempertemukan kami, aku sudah merasa nyaman dengannya. Aku bahkan telah mengandung anaknya, eomma appa ini terlalu menyakitkan mengetahui jika ternyata kami memang ditakdirkan namun bukan mejadi sepasang kekasih melainkan orang yang dilahirkan dari rahim yang sama sebagai saudara kembar, setelah hubugan kami sudah sejauh ini" Luhan menekan dadanya, hatinya sakit sekali sekarang. Seperti di pukul Palu yang berton ton beratnya.

"siapa yang harus aku salahkan eomma appa. Mengapa takdir begitu kejam, aku benci takdir ku. Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan, aku sudah sangat mencintainya. Eomma appa, hari ini aku akan melepaskannya, kuatkan aku. Dan terima kasih sudah melahirkan dan merawat kami"

Luhan menghapus air matanya dan pergi dari hadapan kedua orang tuanya. Dia akan kembali ke Seoul untuk bertemu Heechul dan kembarannya. Dia sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk menerima takdirnya.

…

Heechul memasuki kamar Sehun, karna khawatir dengan kondisi Sehun yang tidak keluar dari kamarnya sejak dia kembali keapartemen dan juga ingin memmberitahukan Sehun bahwa mereka sebentar lagi akan pergi menemui saudara kembarnya. Ruangan itu kosong namun Heechul bisa mendengar seuara air dikamar mandi. Sepertinya dia sedang mandi, pikir Heechul. Dia menyusuri kamar Sehun, ini pertama kalinya dia memasuki kamar anaknya sejak dia datang ke Korea.

Heechul duduk di tempat tidur Sehun, menunggu Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia tersenyum melihat photo Sehun yang merangkul seorang yeoja dengan mesra dalam bingkai kayu diatas meja nakas disebelah tempat tidur Sehun. Dia mengambil photo tersebut ingin melihatnya dengan jelas.

Senyumnya memudar melihat siapa yeoja diphoto itu, Luhan. Pikiran Heechul menjadi kacau, apakah Sehun dan Luhan pacaran ?. Heechul mengambil ponsel Sehun dan membukanya, wajah Luhan muncul di wallpaper ponsel Sehun. Heechul semakin panik, semoga apa yang dipikirkannya tidak benar, tangannya bergetar membuka galeri ponsel Sehun.

Dan apa yang dipikirkannya benar terjadi ketika melihat isi galeri Sehun yang berisi photo mesranya dengan Luhan. Heechul terdiam, tubuhnya melemas dan pandanganya kosong menatap jauh kedepan. Jadi mereka berdua pacaran, bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi. Akhirnya dia tau kenapa Luhan bereaksi seperti itu saat dia memberitahukan kenyataan yang sebenarnya pada yeoja itu.

Dia menyalahkan dirinya karna tidak mengawasi Luhan dan Sehun ketika tau jika mereka berdua satu universitas. Heechul tidak menyangka jika hal ini akan terjadi. Air matanya menetes, ini semua salahnya karna tidak secepatnya memberitahukan kepada kedua orang itu jika mereka bersaudara.

"eomma" Heechul menjatuhkan ponsel Sehun karna terkejut melihat Sehun memanggil namanya. Heechul berdiri melihat Sehun yang keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kaos putih dan traning serta rambut yang masih basah.

Sehun menghampiri eommanya yang menatap wajah Heechul dengan air mata yang mengalir dipipi yeoja yang dipanggilnya eomma itu.

"ada apa ? kenapa eomma menangis" Tanya Sehun setelah mengambil ponselnya yang dijatuhkan Heechul tadi.

Heechul menghapus air matanya dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Dia harus bertanya kepada Sehun untuk meyakinkan pikirannya tadi.

"Sehun-ah, apa kau pacaran dengan yeoja ini?" ucap Heechul sambil menunjuk photo Luhan. Sehun kaget dengan pertanyaan eommanya

"ne, kenapa eomma"

Heechul menghembuskan nafasnya 'apakah dia yeoja yang ingin kau perkenalkan pada eomma"

"ne, apa eomma menggenal Luhan" Tanya sehun yang tak mengerti

Heechul memejamkan matannya dan menarik nafasnya lalu menghembuskannya "apakah dia adalah yeoja yang kau ceritakan kepada eomma dan meminta restu untuk menikahinya?" Heechul membuka matanya setelah menggucapkan pertanyaan itu, matanya bergerak gelisah menanti jawaban Sehun.

"memangnya kenapa eomma, apa eomma mengenalnya" Tanya Sehun khawatir melihat reaksi Heechul yang aneh. Apa eommanya itu mengenal Luhan.

"jawab saja Oh Sehun. Apakah dia yeoja yang ingin kau nikahi" bentak Heechul

"ne, dia adalah yeoja yang ingin aku nikahi, aku mencintainya. Apa oemma tidak suka" jawab Sehun emosi. Tidak mengerti dengan sikap Heechul yang seakan akan tidak suka dengan hubungannya dan Luhan.

Heechul jatuh terduduk dilantai kamar Sehun mendengar jawaban anak angkatnya itu. Air mata mengalir dipipi Heechul dan pandangannya kosong. Jadi benar mereka berpacaran dan bahkan mereka akan menikah. Tidak ini tidak boleh terjadi. Mereka bersaudara, hubungan mereka terlarang.

"eomma, kenapa. Apa yang terjadi ? apa eomma mengenal Luhan" Sehun mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Heechul. Heechul meremas pundak Sehun

"andwae Sehun-ah. Ini tidak benar. Kau tidak boleh menikah dengannya. Kau tidak boleh mencintainya. Akhiri hubunganmu dengannya" ucap Heechul sambil menatap wajah Sehun.

"wae. Aku tidak akan penah mengakhiri hubunganku dengannya apapun yang terjadi. Aku sangat mencintainya eomma. Kami ditakdirkan bersama, bahkan orang tuaku adalah orang tua angkatnya saat dia dipanti asuhan dulu" ucap Sehun meyakinkan eommanya, kenapa eommanya ingin dia mengakhiri hubunganya dengan Luhan dan apakah eomanya yang menyuruh Luhan untuk tidak menikah dengannya sehingga Luhan mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

"kalian tidak ditakdirkan bersama sebagai pasangan Sehun-ah. Orang tuamu adalah orang tua kandungnya" ucap Heechul frustasi.

"apa maksud eomma" Tanya Sehun tak mengerti

"kalian bersaudara Sehun-ah. Dia Oh Luhan. Dia saudara kembarmu yang akan kita temui hari ini"

Petir seakan menyambar tubuh Sehun ketika mendengar perkataan Heechul. Sehun terdiam, bibirnya tak mampu mengeluarkan kata kata. Benarkah dia dan Luhan adalah saudara kembar. Apakah ini alasan Luhan menjauhinya bahkan saat yeoja itu tau jika dia sedang mengandung anak Sehun. Apakah Luhan sudah tau jika mereka saudara kembar.

Tidak, dia dan Luhan bukanlah saudara kembar. Luhan adalah jodohnya, belahan jiwanya. Mereka ditakdirkan untuk bersama sebagai belahan jiwa bukan sebagai saudara. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya

"ani, eomma bohongkan ? Luhan bukan saudara kembarku. Saudara kembarku sudah meninggal"

"mianhae Sehun-ah. Dia memang saudara kembarmu. Maafkan eomma telah berbohong dengan mengatakan jika saudaramu meninggal Sehun-ah" kemudian Heechul menceritakan alasan kenapa Sehun dan Luhan dipisahkan. Air mata Sehun keluar mendengar cerita Heechul. Dia dan Luhan sengaja dipisahkan karna takut jika mereka akan jatuh cinta. Tapi kenyataannya sekarang dia dan Luhan saling mencintai seperti yang ditakutkan kedua oranng tuanya

"maafkan eomma Sehun-ah karna terlambat memberitahukan kalian. Eomma tidak menyangka jika kalian akan menjadi seperti ini"

"dimana Luhan sekarang" Tanya Sehun tiba tiba

"dia di girls café sedang menunggu kita" ucap Heechul cepat.

Sehun berdiri dan keluar dari kamarrnya meninggalkan Heechul yang masih menangis sesenggukan. Dia ingin menemui Luhan sekarang, dan membicarakan masalah mereka.

Sehun sampai di girls café dan melihat Luhan yang sudah duduk disana dengan segelas bubble tea dihadapan yeoja itu. Sehun langsung menghampiri Luhan "Luhan-ah" panggilnya.

Luhan terkejut melihat Sehun berdiri dihadapannya dengan keringat yang menetes serta mata seperti habis menangis. Luhan berdiri dari duduknya dan tubuhnya langsung dipeluk erat oleh Sehun. Dia diam saja tidak membalas pelukan Sehun.

"Luhan-ah benarkah kita ini saudara kembar, benarkah kau adalah kakakku. Katakan kalau itu tidak benar lu" ucap Sehun dengan nada sendu.

Luhan memeluk Sehun dan mengagguk sebagai jawaban, air matannya kini mengalir membasahi kaos yang dikenakan Sehun.

Sehun melepas pelukannya, menatap wajah Luhan frustasi "ini tidak benarkan lu. Kau bukan kembaranku. Saudara ku sudah meninggal. Kau adalah takdirku, kita saling mencintai. Kau bahkan sedang hamil anakku lu"

Luhan terkejut dari mana Sehun tau jika dia sedang hamil "dari mana kau tau" Tanya Luhan tergagap.

"kau tidak perlu tau darimana aku mengetahuinya, aku akan tanggung jawab dan menikahimu lu" ucap Sehun mantap

"sadarlah Oh Sehun, kita ini saudara kembar, kita dilahirkan dari rahim yang sama Sehun-ah. Kita tidak boleh bersama. Hubungan kita terlarang" ucap luhan meyakinkan sehun.

"Aku tidak perduli jika kita saudara kembar. Aku sudah sangat mencintaimu lu. Kita sudah berjanji tidak akan berpisah apapun yang terjadi. Aku akan berbicara kepada Heechul eomma kalau kau mengandung anakku dan kita akan segera menikah" ucap Sehun dengan pandangan memohon. Luhan memejamkan matanya mengambil nafas dan mengehembuskannya. Kemudian menatap Sehun.

"mianhae, Sehun-ah. Aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah mengambil keputusan. Kita sebaiknya jangan bertemu lagi. Dan anak ini aku akan mengurusnya sendiri. Jadi kau tidak perlu bertanggung jawab" ucap Luhan dan berlari meninggalkan Sehun. Air matanya menetes, ya inilah jalan yang terbaik untuk mereka berdua.

Luhan terus saja berlari, menghiraukan Sehun yang terus mengejarnya dan memanggil namanya. Luhan berlari kesebrang jalan, menghampiri taksi yang kebetulan berhenti disana.

Sedangkan sehun masih saja mengejar luhan tanpa melihat sekelilingnya. Sehun melihat luhan yang akan memasuki sebuah taksi. Dia tidak boleh kehilangan Luhan lagi. Tanpa melihat kiri kanan Sehun menyeberang kejalan tanpa tau jika sebuah mobil melaju kearahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi dan

Brakkk

Tubuhnya membentur kaca mobil yang menabraknya dan tubuhnya terhempas kuat ke aspal yang keras itu, sementara mobil yang menabraknya melarikan diri.

Baru saja Luhan akan membuka pintu mobil, sebelum sebuah suara menyapa indra pendengarnnya yang berasal dari belakangnya.

Luhan langsung menoleh kebelakang dan terkejut melihat Sehun yang sudah terkapar dengan darah yang mengalir dari kepalanya

"Sehun-ah" teriak Luhan. Luhan menghampiri tubuh Sehun yang terbaring diaspal. Dia menyandarkan kepala Sehun di pahanya. Air matanya menetes membasahi wajah Sehun yang masih sadarkan diri. Orang orang mulai berdatangan meengelilingi mereka berdua.

"siapa saja tolong panggilkan ambulan" teriak Luhan dengan air mata yang menggalir dipipinya kepada orang yang mengelilingi mereka.

"Sehun-ah bertahanlah" Luhan semakin mengeluarkan airmatanya melihat Sehun yang berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya. Darah terus keluar dari kepala Sehun dan membasahi rok yang dipakai Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum melihat Luhan, dengan sekuat tenaganya Sehun mengangkat tangannya dan menghapus air mata Luhan.

"jangan menangis lu" ucap Sehun. Luhan menggenggam tangan Sehun yang ada dipipinya dengan erat. Luhan diam tidak sanggup berkata-kata, dia hanya melihat Sehun yang akan melanjutkan perkataannya

Sehun membalas genggaman tangan Luhan, kesadarannya mulai hilang karna darah yang keluar dari kepalanya dan juga keluar dari mulutnya, dia menatap Luhan yang masih saja menangis melihat kearahnya.

"jangan tinggalkan aku lu. berjanjilah" ucap Sehun dan menutup matanya, kesadarannya telah menghilang.

"Oh Sehun" teriak Luhan memeluk Sehun yang sudah tak sadarkan diri dipangkuannya.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : What If ?**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Slight KaiSoo**

 **Luhan dan Sehun sudah ditakdirkan sejak mereka lahir kedunia, namun waktu dan keadaan yang membuat mereka terpisah dan akhirnya di pertemukan. Namun bagaimana jika takdir itu berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lain, masihkan mereka menyebutnya takdir.**

 **Fanfic ini asli buatan author, author hanya pinjam nama dan karakter. Dont bash ! Happy Reading.**

Roda ranjang pasien terus berputar melewati lantai rumah sakit terbesar di seoul, membawa seorang namja terbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan darah yang mengalir di kepalanya serta alat bantu pernafasan yang terpasang di hidungnya.

Perawat dirumah sakit dengan terburu buru mendorong ranjang tersebut agar cepat sampai di ruang operasi. Dan seorang yeoja dengan tangannya yang dipenuhi darah terus menggenggam tangan namja itu sambil menangis. Berusaha memberikan namja bernama Oh Sehun itu kekuatan.

Mereka sampai di depan sebuah ruangan yang sudah terbuka serta dokter yang siap untuk mengoperasi pasiennya. Luhan melepas genggaman tangan Sehun dan melihat namja yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya. Pintu ruangan itu perlahan tertutup dan lampu diluar ruang operasi dinyalakan menandakan operasi sedang berlangsung, Luhan terduduk didepan ruang operasi dengan tangan yang saling menyatu, berdoa kepada tuhan agar Sehun tidak apa apa.

10 menit berlalu, perawat silih berganti keluar dari ruangan tersebut, Luhan semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, air matanya terus keluar. Doa selalu dipanjatkannya dalam hati, berharap Sehun selamat dan tidak terjadi apa apa.

Heechul datang bersama Hangeng serta Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang baru saja kembali ke Korea setelah Luhan memberitahukan apa yang terjadi kepada Heechul tentang Sehun. Baekhyun yang melihat Luhan bersimpuh di lantai depan ruang operasi itupun segera memeluknya dan mengajaknya untuk duduk di kursi yang tersedia disana.

Luhan menangis kuat di pelukannya, Baekhyun mengelus ngelus kepala Luhan menenangkan sahabatnya itu. Dia sedih melihat kondisi Luhan yang berantakan dengan darah yang masih menempel di tangan sahabatnya itu. Sementara Heechul menangis dipelukan Hangeng sedangkan Chanyeol ikut menenangkan Luhan bersama Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu kepadanya" ucap Luhan sesenggukan.

"tenanglah lu, semua akan baik baik saja" ucap Baekhyun mengenggam tangan Luhan.

"ini semua salah ku, andai aku mau mendengarnya dia tidak akan jadi seperti ini"

"berhenti menyalahkan dirimu lu, semua ini bukan salahmu lu. Ini semua takdir lu" ucap Chanyeol.

"aku benci takdir yang seperti ini" ucap Luhan berbisik

Baekhyun hanya semakin erat memeluk tubuh Luhan, dan Chanyeol yang mengelus pundak Luhan memberikan kekuatan untuk yeoja itu.

Dokter keluar dari ruang operasi, sontak semua yang ada disana berdiri dan menghampiri dokter tersebut dengan rasa penasaran.

"bagaimana keadaan anak saya dok" Tanya Heechul cepat dengan nada khawatirnya.

"kondisinya sangat parah, ada beberapa tulangnya yang patah dan kepala bagian belakangnya terbentur sangat keras menyebabkan dia mengalami gegar otak" kata dokter dengan raut wajah menyesalnya.

Heechul membelalakkan matanya seketika tubuhnya melemas yang langsung ditahan oleh suaminya Hangeng. Sedangkan Luhan semakin keras menangis dipelukan Baekhyun.

"jadi apa yang harus kami lakukan dok"Tanya Chanyeol

"kami akan mengoperasinya, tapi kami harus mendapat persetujuan dari keluarganya" ucap dokter itu lagi

"kami akan menyetujuinya, lakukan yang terbaik untuk Sehun dok, selamatkan dia" ucap Heechul cepat

"kami akan berusaha. Tetapi pasien telah banyak kehilangan darahnya dan kami memiliki masalah untuk menemukan pendonor darah yang cocok untuknya, karna dia memiliki golongan darah yang langka. Adakah dari kalian yang mempunyai golongan AB resus negatif" Tanya dokter tersebut. Mereka saling berpandangan, AB resus negative memang golongan darah yang paling langka hanya 10 orang dari 1000 orang memiliki darah tersebut. Dan golongan darah mereka tidak sama karna mereka bukan keluarga kandung Sehun. Kecuali

"aku, golongan darahku AB resus negative. Ambil saja darah ku, kalau bisa ambil semuanya. Yang penting Sehun bisa selamat" ucap Luhan cepat memegang tangan dokter yang mengoperasi Sehun.

"apa kau anggota keluarganya, biasanya hanya yang punya hubungan darah saja yang cocok untuknya"

"ne, aku saudara kembarnya" ucap Luhan mantap. Membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terbelalak. Kaget mendengar apa yang diucapkan Luhan.

"kau kembaran Sehun, apa maksudmu lu ?" Tanya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersamaan.

Luhan tersenyum "ceritanya panjang"

"baiklah karna kau saudara kembarnya pasti darah kalian berdua cocok, kalau begitu kita langsung saja" ucap dokter dan menginstruksikan Luhan untuk mengikutinya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menatap kearah Hangeng dan Heechul, karna sepertinya orang tua Chanyeol tersebut mengetahui sesuatu.

"kami akan menjelaskannya nanti" ucap Heechul setelah mengetahui arti tatapan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

… **.**

Luhan berbaring disebelah ranjang Sehun bersiap untuk mendonorkan darahnya, karna kondisi Sehun yang keritis jadi mereka melakukan transfer secara langsung. Alat donor darah disiapkan, perawat menyuntikan jarum ke dalam lengan Luhan dan menyedot darah Luhan.

Dokter mulai melakukan operasi, Luhan terus menekan tubuhnya agar darah yang keluar semakin banyak. Dia menatap kearah Sehun yang sedang dioperasi. Sehun-ah bertahanlah, kuatkan dirimu. Cepatlah bangun, Aku janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu jika kau mampu melewati masa ini Sehun-ah, ucap Luhan dalam hati.

20 menit berlalu, tubuh Luhan mulai melemah dan wajahnya pucat karna darahnya semakin berkurang ditambah lagi dengan kondisinya yang sedang hamil.

"apa anda baik baik saja nona" Tanya perawat disana

"ne aku baik baik saja. Apakah operasinya berjalan dengan lancar"

"ne, sebentar lagi semuanya selesai. Dan darah yang anda donorkan sudah cukup untuk pasien" kemudian perawat mulai mengambil jarum yang ditusukkan dilengan Luhan dan membereskan peralatan disana. Operasi Sehun berjalan lancar Karena bantuan darah Luhan.

"syukurlah" kata Luhan tersenyum melihat kearah Sehun dan kesadaran Luhan menghilang.

Perawat disana langsung memeriksa keadaan Luhan yang tiba tiba saja tidak sadarkan diri

"dok, sepertinya dia sedang hamil. Jantungnya lemah sekali dok" ucap perawat disana panik

"ya tuhan, cepat pindahkan dia ke ruang rawat" ucap dokter dengan cepat.

Tubuh Luhan yang tidak sadarkan diri keluar dari ruang operasi, Baekhyun langsung menghadang perawat yang membawa Luhan.

"apa yang terjadi" Tanya Baekhyun khawatir. Namun perawat hanya mengabaikannya dan dengan cepat membawa Luhan keruang rawat inap.

"kau tunggu disini, kabari aku jika Sehun sudah selesai dioperasi. Aku kan menemani Luhan" ucap Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol yang diijawab anggukan oleh namja itu. Kemudian Baekhyun menyusul perawat yang membawa Luhan tadi.

Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Luhan yang tak sadarkan diri dan menatap sedih kearah sahabatnya, sementara perawat disana memasangkan jarum inpus di tangan Luhan dan menyuntikan sesuatu disana.

"apa yang terjadi padanya sus" Tanya Baekhyun setelah perawat selesai melakukan pekerjaannya.

"kenapa kalian tidak memberitahukan kami jika nona Luhan sedang hamil, dia banyak kehilangan darahnya dan kondisi tubuhnya menurun" ucap perawat itu.

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya "mwo, hamil?" tanya Baekhyun kaget.

"ne, apa kalian tidak tau" Tanya perawat itu heran melihat reaksi Baekhyun.

"ani, kalau begitu terima kasih sus" jawab Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya

"ne, saya sudah menyuntikkan vitamin penambah darah ke tubuhnya. Sebentar lagi dia akan sadar" ucap perawat itu dan meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap sedih sahabatnya, perkataan Heechul dan Hangeng yang menjelaskan tentang hubungan Sehun dan Luhan berputar dikepalanya. Betapa mirisnya takdir mereka berdua. Disaat hubungan mereka semakin jauh, mereka harus menerima kenyataan jika mereka saudara kembar yang sengaja dipisahkan. Dan Luhan yang terpaksa menjauh dari Sehun, serta fakta baru jika Luhan sedang hamil anak Sehun yang membuat Baekhyun semakin sedih memikirkan sahabatnya itu. Bagaimana nasib hubungan mereka, pikir Baekhyun yang jelas tau jawabannya.

"mianhae Luhan-ah, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa apa untuk membantumu" ucap Baekhyun. Air matanya menetes, dia semakin erat menggenggam tangan Luhan.

Sebuah pesan masuk ke ponsel Baekhyun, dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun membuka pesan tersebut 'Sehun sudah selesai dioperasi, dia sekarang sudah dipindahkan ke ruangan VIP, bagaimana keadaan disana apa Luhan baik baik saja'

'syukurlah, Luhan baik baik saja, kata perawat dia akan segera sadar' balas Baekhyun, dia sengaja tidak memberi tahu Chanyeol jika Luhan sedang hamil. Karna dia belum yakin Luhan benar hamil atau tidak.

'arraseo. Jangan lupa jaga dirimu' Baekhyun tersenyum membaca pesan Chanyeol .

Baekhyun dengan cepat menyimpan ponselnya saat merasakan pergerakan dari Luhan. Luhan perlahan membuka matanya, pusing langsung menyerang kepalanya. Dia kembali memejamkan matanya, setelah rasa pusingnya mereda Luhan kembali membuka matanya.

Dapat dilihatnya Baekhyun dengan wajah khawatir menatap kearahnya. Luhan berusaha bangun dan menyandarakan dirinya di ranjang rumah sakit dengan di bantu Baekhyun

"jangan bergerak dulu lu, tubuhmu masih lemah" ucap Baekhyun khawathir

"bagaimana dengan Sehun, apa dia baik-baik saja" Tanya Luhan cepat, Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya.

"dia sudah selesai dioperasi dan sudah dipindahkan keruang VIP, tinggal menunggu dia sadar untuk melihat kondisi selanjutnya" jelas Baekhyun.

Luhan bernafas lega mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun "syukurlah"

"khawatirkan dirimu sendiri dan juga bayi yang ada didalam perutmu"

Ucapan Baekhyun membuat Luhan melebarkan matanya "bagaimana kau tau" Tanya Luhan kaget.

"perawat yang memberitahukannya, bagaimana bisa kau mendonorkan darahmu saat kau tahu dirimu sedang hamil"

"aku tidak perduli, yang penting aku bisa menyelamatkan Sehun. Lagipula aku baik baik saja kan sekarang" ucap Luhan tersenyum.

"apakah dia anak Sehun" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran

Luhan menganggukkann kepalanya.

"bagaimana bisa" Tanya Baekhyun terkejut.

"yah kami sering melakukannya beberapa bulan terakhir ini, kau belum memberitahukan kepada siapa pun kan tentang masalah ini"

"belum. Apa Sehun tau kau hamil"

"ya. Dia bilang dia akan beranggung jawab dan menikahi ku"

"apa dia tidak tau jika kalian saudara kembar. Bagaimana kalian menikah sedangkan kalian mempunyai hubungan darah"

"dia bilang dia tidak perduli, walaupun kami bersaudara"

"eottokke Luhan. Jelas jelas hubungan kalian terlarang" ucap Baekhyun menutup mulutnya.

"aku akan menjauhinya saat dia sadar nanti dan juga aku akan mengurus anak ini sendiri" ucap Luhan sendu.

Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Luhan "jika kau butuh bantuan aku akan selalu ada untukmu lu"

"gomawo Baekhyun-ah, tolong jaga rahasia ini dari siapapun. Arraseo" Luhan membalas pelukan Baekhyun, Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"aku ingin melihat Sehun" ucap Luhan tiba-tiba.

"baiklah, kajja"

… **.**

Luhan dan Baekhyun memasuki ruang rawat inap Sehun, dan mendapati Chanyeol serta Heechul dan Hangeng berada disana. Heechul langsung memeluk tubuh Luhan "apa kau baik baik saja" Tanya Heechul khawatir.

"ne ahjumma" balas Luhan, "aku sudah memikirkan semuanya, aku akan merawat Sehun sampai dia sadar, setelah itu aku akan menjauhinya' ucap Luhan kemudian, Heechul menganggukkan kepalanya.

"mianhae lu, mungkin ini memang yang terbaik untuk kalian" ucap Heechul sedih.

"baiklah kalau begitu kami pulang dulu mengambil handuk serta peralatan yang dibutuhkann untuk Sehun"

"baiklah ahjumma"

Kemudian Heechul dan Hangeng serta Chanyeol dan Baekhyun meninggalkan Luhan berdua didalam ruangan tersebut.

Luhan mengenggam tangan Sehun, air matanya kembali melesak keluar. Entah kenapa akhir akhir ini dia menjadi cengeng dan lemah. Bukan seperti dirinya. Dia melihat Sehun yang kepalanya di balut dengan perban serta hidung dipasang alat pernafasan dan sebuah alat yang dijepitkan dijarinya yang terhubung dengan alat digital yang ada disampingnya untuk melihat detak jantungnya.

"Sehun-ah cepatlah sadar. Mianhae karna aku, kau menjadi seperti ini" ucap Luhan sesenggukan

"asal kau tau aku sangat mencintaimu Sehun-ah, dan akan selalu seperti itu. Tapi aku sadar kita tidak diperbolehkan bersama. Cinta kita terlarang. Mianhae, jika saat kau sadar nanti aku tidak ada disampingmu. Walaupun nanti kita terpisah jauh, aku masih akan tetap mencintaimu Oh Sehun" lanjut Luhan dia mendekatkan dirinya ke wajah Sehun dan mencium kening namja itu.

… **..**

Tiga hari berlalu Sehun belum juga sadarkan diri dari tidur panjangnya sejak insiden kecelakaan yang menimpa dirinya. Dan selama itu juga Luhan tidak keluar dari ruangan itu, dengan sigap dia menjaga Sehun setiap hari, merawat sehun dengan sepenuh hatinya, menggenggam tangan Sehun untuk menyalurkan kekuatannya serta membisikkan kata kata cinta agar ditelinganya agar sehun cepat bangun.

Terkadang dia kekamar mandi untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya karna faktor kehamilannya yang bertambah usia. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol membawakan makanan dan minuman untuk Luhan. Karna Baekhyun mengetahui kondisi Luhan, dia juga sering membawa buah untuk meredakan rasa mualnya. Heechul terkadang menemani Luhan dan menyuruh Luhan istirahat namun Luhan tidak mau, dia masih saja setia menemani Sehun sampai Sehun sadar dari tidurnya.

Heechul menatap Luhan sedih, karna terlihat sekali Luhan tidak mengurusi dirinya sendiri karna Sehun. Membuat Heechul sadar jika Luhan memang benar benar mencintai Sehun dan membuat rasa bersalah muncul didalam dirinya karna terlambat menjelaskan kepada Luhan dan Sehun tentang hubungan mereka berdua.

Seminggu berlalu, Sehun masih belum juga membuka matanya, membuat Luhan semakin khawatir jika Sehun tidak akan sadar selamanya. Luhan meminta Heechul menjaga Sehun, karna dia ingin ke suatu tempat untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

… **.**

Dan disinilah Luhan, disebuah gereja dengan salib besar terpasang di tengah tengahnya. Luhan duduk bersimpuh yang langsung menghadap kesalib itu, dia menyatukan kedua tangannya kemudian menejamkan matanya, berdoa kepada tuhan berharap untuk kesembuhan Sehun

"ya tuhan, tolong sadarkan Sehun. Aku sangat mencintainya. Aku sadar kami tidak ditadirkan bersama sebagai kekasih melainkan saudara. Maafkan aku jika aku membenci takdirku. Sekarang aku akan mencoba menerimannya. Ya tuhan, Jika keberadaanku disisinya membuat dia belum bangun juga maka aku akan mejauhinya, jadi tolong sadarkanlah dia. Aku percaya kau mempunyai rencana kedepan untuk kami berdua. Tapi untuk saat ini hanya satu pintaku, sadarkanlah Oh Sehun dari tidurnya. Amin" Luhan membuka matanya, air matanya yang keluar saat berdoa tadi sudah mengering.

Dia keluar dari gereja tersebut dan kembali ketempat dimana Sehun dirawat, dokter berlari cepat kedalam ruangan tersebut. Ada apa ini pikir Luhan.

Luhan semakin mempercepat langkahnya, baru saja Luhan akan membukakan pintu namun suara dokter didalam sana menghentikannya "syukurlah dia sudah sadar dan melewati masa kritisnya, jadi kalian tenang saja. Hanya menunggu luka dikepalanya mengering dan setelah itu dia diperbolehkan pulang"

"terima kasih dok" ucap Hangeng senang.

Luhan melihat mereka dari kaca yang berada diatas pintu ruangan tersebut. Dapat dilihatnya Sehun yang sudah membuka matanya dan ekspresi senang dari Heechul dan Hangeng. Luhan menangis bahagia melihatnya.

Tuhan sudah mengabulkan doanya, sekarang dia akan menepati janjinya kepada tuhan. Dia menjauhi ruangan itu setelah mengirim pesan ke Heechul dan kembali keapartemennya.

… **.**

Luhan memasukkan bajunya kedalam sebuah koper besar, mulai hari ini dia akan tinggal di Busan dan memulai kehidupan baru disana. Dia juga sudah mendapat tempat tinggal dan akan mulai menjalankan perusahaan orang tuanya yang berada disana berkat bantuan Heechul dan Hangeng. Dia juga sudah mengganti nama depannya dan semua data dirinya menjadi Oh Luhan.

Luhan menatap photonya dan Sehun, air mata lagi lagi mengalir di pipinya. Inilah jalan terbaik yang sudah dipilihnya. Dia mengelus perutnya "mianhae adeul-ah, karna eomma melahirkanmu tanpa ayah nantinya"Luhan kemudian melanjutkan kata katanya "mianhae Sehun-ah, saranghae"

Dan Luhan meninggalkan apartemennya yang telah kosong beserta photonya dan Sehun yang sengaja dia letakkan diatas meja ruang tamunya.

… **.**

Sehun membuka matanya perlahan, badannya terasa sakit sekali saat digerakkan. Dan juga kepalanya berdenyut. Dia mendapati wajah Heechul yang menatapnya khawatir, serta Hangeng yang berbicara dengan dokter yang akan memeriksanya. Sehun juga dapat melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang menatapnya penuh harap.

Setelah dokter selesai memeriksanya, dan mencabut alat bantu pernafasan dari hidungnya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun segera menghampirinya. .

"Sehun-ah, apa kau ingat aku" Tanya Baekhyun cepat. Sehun menganggukkan kepalannya lemah membuat Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lega karna Sehun tidak hilang ingatan. Sehun memperhatikan sekitarnya, dia berada diruang serba putih dengan ac yang menyala serta bau obat yang menusuk indra penciumannya.

Dia memeperhatikan appanya, Hangeng yang sedang berbicara dengan dokter, dan eommanya yang menelpon di ujung ruangan. Serta Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menatapnya lega.

Kesadaran Sehun kembali kala mata tajamnya tidak menemukan yeoja yang terakhir kali ditemuinya sebelum insiden ini.

"Luhan" ucap Sehun pelan

"ada apa Sehunnie" Tanya Heechul menghampiri Sehun yang sepertinya mengatakan sesuatu.

"dimana Luhan" Tanya Sehun pelan.

"Luhan masih ada pekerjaan, dia berpesan jika kau sudah sembuh dia akan datang menemuimu. Jadi cepat lah sembuh Sehunnie" ucap Heechul mengelus kepala Sehun. raut wajah Heechul berubah menyesal karna telah membohongi Sehun lagi.

Sehun mengangguk sebagai jawaban karna kepala dan tubuhnya masih terasa sakit.

Sebulan Sehun berusaha menyembuhkan dirinya agar bisa bertemu Luhan, dia sangat merindukan yeoja itu dan selama itu pula Sehun selalu menanyakan kabar Luhan kepada Heechul, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol yang hanya dijawab "dia baik baik saja" namun dengan nada yang menyesal seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu membuatnya heran.

Hari ini hari terakhir Sehun berada dirumah sakit, perban dikepalannya pun sudah dilepas dan tubuhnya sudah pulih walaupun tidak sepenuhnya. Sehun memasang senyumnya karna hari ini dia akan bertemu yeoja yang dicintainya. Sehun menunggu sambil melihat Heechul merapikan kamarnya yang dibantu oleh Baekhyun, di ruangannya berharap Luhan datang membawakan sesuatu untuknya. Namun Luhan tak kunjung datang juga membuat Sehun kecewa. Dia akan keapartemen Luhan nanti, mungkin Luhan sedang sibuk, pikirnya.

… **.**

Setelah izin dengan kedua orang tuanya, Sehun datang keapartemen Luhan, namun apartemen tersebut sepi seperti tidak ada orang yang mendiaminya. Sehun mengetuk pintu apartemen Luhan, namun tidak ada jawaban, apa dia sedang keluar. Sehun menghubungi nomor Luhan namun tidak aktif, apa yang terjadi. Akhirnya dia menunggu didepan diapartemen Luhan, namun seseorang menyapanya

"annyeong haseyo"

"oh annyeong haseyo" Sehun berdiri dan memberi salam kepada ahjussi berumur 50 tahunan itu

"apa yang kau lakukan disana" Tanya ahjussi itu

"aku sedang menunggu pemilik apartemen ini pulang" jawab Sehun ramah

"berapa lama pun kau menunggu dia tidak akan datang, dia sudah pergi sebulan yang lalu"

"mwo" Sehun membelalakkan matanya, Luhan pergi "apa ahjussi tau kemana dia pergi"

Ahjussi itu menggelengkan kepalanya "gomawo ahjussi sudah memberitahu ku" Sehun membungkuk hormat dan pergi dari sana .

Dia menghubungi nomor Luhan lagi namun tidak aktif. Wajahnya menampakkan kekhawatiraan dan mata tajamnya bergerak gelisah, keringat menetes di dahinya, jantungnya berdetak cepat. Dia tidak dapat berfikir logis mengingat Luhan pergi meninggalkannya dan membawa anaknya yang ada didalam rahim Luhan. Yang paling ditakutkannya dia tidak akan pernah bisa lagi bertemu dengan yeoja itu. Kemana Luhan pergi, Baekhyun pasti tau sesuatu. Dengan cepat dia mendial nomor Baekhyun.

"yeoboseyo" jawab Baekhyun di seberang sana.

"yeoboseyo, Baekhyun-ah apa kau tau Luhan pergi kemana, dia tidak ada diapartemennya" ucap Sehun cepat. Baekhyun diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, membuat Sehun kesal

"Baekhyun-ah apa kau masih disana jawab aku" kata Sehun kasar.

"aku, aku tidak tahu" ucap Baekhyun gugup dan langsung memutuskan panggilan Sehun secara sepihak.

Sehun mengacak rambutnya kasar, dan berlari menuju apartemenya untuk menemui eommanya. Eommanya pasti tau sesuatu.

… **.**

Sehun langsung mencari keberadaan eommanya, saat dia memasuki apartemennya. Chanyeol hanya diam tidak berani menegur Sehun yang sedang diliputi amarah sekaligus kesedihan itu.

Sehun kemudian menemukan eommanya sedang duduk santai didepan tv bersama appannya. Sehun mengampiri eommanya dan appanya. Membuat Heechul dan Hangeng terkejut melihatnya yang terlihat berantakan.

"apa yang eomma katakan kepada Luhan" Tanya Sehun cepat

"apa maksudmu Sehun-ah" Tanya Heechul tak mengerti

"apa eomma menyuruh Luhan pergi, kemana dia eomma. Eomma pasti tau sesuatu" Tanya Sehun memohon

Heechul memalingkan wajahnya dari Sehun "eomma tidak tahu"

"eomma pasti tau kemana Luhan pergi kan" bentak Sehun.

"Sehun-ah jaga nada bicaramu" bentak Hangeng membuat Sehun terdiam menunggu jawaban eommanya. Namun eommanya itu masih saja tidak mau menatapnya dan akan beranjak dari sana.

Namun dengan cepat Sehun menyimpuhkan kakinya, berlutut dihadapan kedua orang tuanya. Air matanya mengalir menatap Heechul dan Hangeng. Chanyeol menatap prihatin melihat adegan itu.

"eomma, appa. Kumohon beritahu aku dimana Luhan. Aku tidak sanggup berpisah dengannya, sebulan sudah cukup aku menahan diri tidak bertemu dengannya. Kenapa eomma dan appa menyuruhnya pergi" ucap Sehun menatap kedua orang tuanya kecewa. Heechul rasanya ingin menangis dan memeluk anaknnya yang berlutut menyedihkan dihadapanya. Tapi dia menahannya.

"Luhan lah yang memutuskan untuk pergi" jawab Heechul santai

"tidak mungkin. Luhan tidak mungkin melakukannya" jawab Sehun tak terima.

"itu mungkin saja Sehun-ah. Kalian saudara kembar, hubungan kalian terlarang, tak seharusnya kalian saling jatuh cinta dan menikah" ucap Hangeng.

"aku tidak perduli jika kami saudara kembar. aku mencintainya dan dia mencintaiku. Aku ingin menikahinya. Apakah kami salah jika melawan takdir"

"lupakanlah Luhan, sekarang kau memang tidak bisa melupakannya tapi nanti kau akan terbiasa tanpanya saat seperti kalian kecil dulu" ucap Heechul pelan

"aku bukan anak kecil lagi eomma, sudah cukup aku dan Luhan dipisahkan sewaktu kecil dulu. Dan sekarang aku harus berpisah lagi dengannya. Kenapa eomma begitu kejam membuatku kehilangan saudara kembarku sekaligus orang yang aku cintai. Aku akan mencarinya dan menikahinya apapaun yang terjadi, sekalipun itu melawan takdir. Karna Luhan sudah mengandung anakku. Aku harap eomma dan appa mengizinkan kami" ucap Sehun panjang dan berlalu dari hadaapan kedua orang tuanya.

Perkataan Sehun seperti petir yang menyambar disiang bolong, membuat Heechul dan Hangeng terdiam. Luhan mengandung anak Sehun. Bagaimana mereka bisa tidak mengetahuinya. Heechul dan Hangeng saling bertatapan

"bagaimana ini yeobo, Luhan sudah mengandung anak Sehun. apa yang harus kita lakukan" Tanya Heechul menatap Hangeng bingung.

"aku juga tidak tau chagi, lebih baik kita pikirkan jalan keluarnya"

… **..**

Heechul dan hangeng berada di dalam kamar mereka, saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Selama dua hari ini mereka disibukkan dengan urusan pekerjaan dan juga sehun.

"yeobo bagaimana jika luhan dan sehun kita nikahkan saja" ucap hangeng memulai pembicaraan.

"ani, tidak mereka tidak boleh menikah"

Hangeng menatap lembut istrinya "apakah kau mau jika anak luhan lahir tanpa ayah, aku juga yakin luhan sedang menderita sekarang sama seperti sehun. Mereka saling mencintai chulli-ah, mungkin takdir mereka bukan hanya menjadi saudara kembar, apa salahnya jika kita mengizinkan mereka menikah, mereka juga bisa bersama-sama menjalankan perusahaan Siwon. Aku rasa ini yang terbaik untuk mereka. Membuat mereka terpisah seperti ini hanya akan membuat diri mereka menderita"

Heechul diam mendengar perkataan suaminya, setelah bergelut dengan pikirannya akhirnya Heechul mengangguk "arraseo, besok kita akan menemui luhan dan membawanya kesini" Hangeng kemudian tersenyum dan memeluk istrinya itu,

… **..**

Luhan duduk melamun ditaman belakang rumahnya, dia menatap kosong kedepan. Air matanya jatuh karna memikirkan dan juga merindukan sehun. Selama sebulan ini luhan selalu menyibukkan dirinya dengan bekerja agar tidak memikirkan namja itu. tubuhnya semakin kurus dan melemah, di tambah dengan kehamilannya yang semakin bertambah usia. Luhan masih saja sibuk dengan pikiranya dan tidak menyadari hangeng dan heechul yang menatapnya sedih, sedih melihat kondisi tubuh luhan.

Mereka kemudian mendekati luhan "luhan-ah"

Luhan terkejut mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dan melihat hangeng dann heechul sudah berada di sampingnya. "annyeong haseyo, ada apa ahjumma dan ahjussi datang kesini"

"ada yang ingin kami bicarakan" jawab hangeng. Kemudian mereka masuk kedalam tempat tinggal luhan,

Luhan duduk dihadapan heechul dan hangeng setelah dia memebuatkan minuman untuk keduanya.

"bagaimana kabar sehun, apakah dia baik baik saja" Tanya luhan memulai pembicaraan.

"dia sedang tidak baik lu, setelah mengetahui kau pergi. Dia berusaha mencarimu dan tidak pulang kerumah" ucap heechul sedih. Luhan hanya diam saja karna dia tahu itu akan terjadi

"kenapa kau menyembunyikan fakta jika kau sedang hamil anak sehun dari kami" Tanya hangeng pelan.

"aku tidak mau membebani kalian, lagipula aku akan mengurus anak ini sendiri dan melupakan sehun"luhan menundukkan wajahnya dann menggenggam erat kedua tangannya. Menahan agar aair matanya tidak keluar.

"kembalilah ke seoul bersama kami, kita akan kembali membicarakan masalah ini bersama-sama, kami akan mengizinkan kalian menikah jika memang kalian menginginkannya, apa kau mau"

Ucapan hangeng membuat luhan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap heechul dan hangeng, dengan cepat luhan mengangguk.

… **.**

Empat hari Sehun tidak pulang kerumahnya dan berusaha mencari keberadaan Luhan, namun dia tak mendapat informasi apapun, dia bahkan mencari Luhan ke Busan tapi tidak juga menemukannya. Luhan seakan di telan bumi dan menghilang tanpa jejak dari kehidupannya.

Sehun duduk ditaman dekat sungai han, memikirkan bagaimana kehidupan Luhan sekarang, apakah yeoja itu baik baik saja tanpanya. Apakah dia bisa melewati hari harinya dengan kondisi yang sedang hamil itu sendirian. Apakah Luhan makan dengan baik. Apakah Luhan merindukannya. Dan banyak pertanyaan yang ada didalam benak Sehun.

Sebuah noifikasi bertanda pesan masuk melalui ponselnya membuat Sehun sadar dari lamunannya. Pesan dari eommanya yang menyuruhnya pulang karna ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakan.

Sehun sampai diapartemennya, Sehun terkejut melihat orang sudah ramai berkumpul diruang keluarga, ada Baekhyun yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Chanyeol dan dihadapan mereka ada kedua orang tua Baekhyun Byun Junho dan Kim Jaejong. Dan kedua orang tuanya dan Chanyeol, Park Hangeng dan kim Heechul yang duduk ditengah sofa dengan posisi membentuk kotak itu.

Matanya terkejut saat melihat yeoja yang selama sebulan ini dirindukannya duduk dihadapan Heechul dan Hangeng. Yeoja itu terliihat kurus dan kondisi yeoja itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya. Sehun langsung memeluk Luhan erat. Tidak diperdulikannya tatapan orang yang hanya menggelengkan kepala menatapnya

"bogoshippo Luhan-ah, jeongmal" ucap Sehun senang dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"nado, bogoshippo Sehun-ah" ucap Luhan air matanya menggenang di pelupuk matanya dan balas memeluk Sehun erat.

"ehm ehm" suara deheman yang datang dari Chanyeol mampu membuat Sehun dan Luhan melepaskan pelukannya. Sehun duduk disamping Luhan dan menggenggam erat tangan yeoja yang dicintainya, seakan takut jika Luhan akan pergi lagi.

"Oh Sehun dan Oh Luhan, kalian tau jika kalian adalah saudara kembar. tapi kalian masih ingin melanjutkan hubungan kalian berarti kalian melawan takdir" ucap Hangeng menatap Luhan dan Sehun.

"aku tidak perduli jika ini melawan takdir atau tidak, aku mencintai Luhan dan aku ingin menikahinya dan membesarkan anak kami bersama-sama" ucap Sehun tegas, dia semakin erat menggeggam tanga Luhan.

Hangeng tersenyum, melihat Sehun yang masih tetap pada pendirianyaa, dia jadi teringat dengan sosok Oh Siwon. Kemudian Hangeng melanjutkan perkataannya

"Oh Luhan apa kau mencintai Oh Sehun, adik kembarmu. apa kau serius dengannya" Luhan diam dia menundukkan kepalannya, sedangkan semua orang disana gugup menunggu jawaban Luhan.

"mianhae, tapi bagaimana pun aku berusaha menjauhinya dan melupakannya, aku tetap saja mencintainya. Aku tidak perduli dia saudara kembarku atau bukan. Asal aku selalu bersamanya itu saja sudah cukup" ucap Luhan mantap, Sehun menatap kearahya dan dibalasnya dengan senyuman

"baiklah, Oh Sehun dan Oh Luhan, aku mengumpulkan kalian disini ingin memberitahukan bahwa aku mengizinkan kalian untuk menikah, lagipula Luhan sudah mengandung anakmu. Aku tak habis pikir kenapa kalian melakukannya sebelum menikah" ucap Hangeng akhirnya. Luhan dan Sehun saling menatap satu sama lain, senyum tersemat diwajah mereka dan menatap Hangeng

"gomawo appa, jeongmal gomawo" ucap Sehun senang. Dia langsung memeluk Luhan, akhirnya mereka di izinkan bersama setelah banyak hal yang terjadi.

Kali ini hanggeng dan Heechul mengalah dan memberi dukungan kepada Luhan dan Sehun

"pernikahan kalian akan di laksanakan minggu depan bersamaan dengan pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun" ucap Heechul kemudian.

"mwo" ucap Sehun dan Luhan bersamaan

"kenapa kalian terkejut, kalian pikir Cuma kalian saja yang akan menikah" ucap Chanyeol santai dan memeluk Baekhyun. Sehun memutar bola matanya malas.

"selamat Baekhyun-ah" ucap Luhan tersenyum. Kini kebahagiannya suduh lengkap. Dia akan menikah dengan Sehun dan sahabatnya juga akan melangsungkan pernikahan bersama mereka.

"kau juga lu, selamat untukmu"

"ini adalah data perusahaan orang tua kalian, mulai sekarang kalian berdualah yang akan meneruskannya" ucap Hangeng menyerahkan sebuah amplop kepada Sehun dan Luhan.

"arraseo. Gumawo appa" ucap Sehun

"gomawo ahjussi"

Dan kemudian mereka membicarakan rancangan untuk acara pernikahan bersama kedua orang tua Baekhyun

… **..**

Luhan berdiri di balkon rumahnya dan Sehun sambil menikmati angin dingin dan menatap bintang yang ada dilangit. Dia baru saja selesai melangsungkan pernikahannya dengan Sehun. senyum terukir diwajah bahagianya.

Sebuah lengan melingkar diperutnya yang mulai membesar, dia tau siapa namja yang sedang memeluknya ini. Oh Sehun, saudara kembarnya sekaligus suami yang sangat dicintainya. Dia melepas pelukan Sehun dan menatap mata tajam namja itu.

Sehun membalas tatapan mata Luhan, dia sangat suka mata rusa itu. Ketika mereka saling menatap, mereka bisa mengerti perasaan pasangan mereka tanpa harus mereka mengatakannya. Sehun menyatukan keningnya dengan kening Luhan. Dirinya tak kalah bahagia dari Luhan karna dia tidak akan kehilangan saudara kembarnya sekaligus yeoja yang dicintainya yang telah sah menjadi istrinya untuk kedua kalinya.

"Aku mancintaimu, saudara kembarku sekaligus istriku, Oh Luhan" ucap Sehun

"Aku Juga mencintaimu saudara kembarku sekaligus suamiku, Oh Sehun" balas Luhan

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan dan mencium bibir mungil Luhan. Yang dibalas Luhan. Mereka tersenyum diantara ciuman mereka. Kini mereka bahagia, walaupun harus melawan takdir dan melanjutkan hubungan terlarang mereka, asalkan mereka bersama semua tidak akan menjadi masalah untuk Luhan dan Sehun. karna mereka sudah berjanji tidak akan berpisah apapun yang terjadi.

END

Akhirnya ending juga, sebenarnya author mau buat angst untuk endingnya. Tapi author gak tega. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review dan mengikuti cerita author. Maaf jika alurnya kecepetan dan banyak kata yang salah. Saranghae untuk kalian semua. Nantikan cerita author yang lainnya. Annyeong.


End file.
